Beautiful Stranger
by Lady Dagger
Summary: what if the silver crystal was stolen? What if Trunks wanted a new mommy? What if you read the story and found out.WARNING major darien and bulma bashing hope ya like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing!!If i did i'd be a HEIL of alot richer
1. The quest

Stop, Stop, STOP!!!" Serena yelled in her sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed looking for a little security from Darien. She woke up when she couldn't find the warmth of his body. She groaned and search for her protector's body, but the dark made it a bit harder the usual. She rolled over and turned the light on but her boyfriend wasn't there. Serena got out of bed, put on her coat and walked out looking for him. Where the hell was that man! He didn't have a job, most men thought he was gay so no friends. Come to think of it she was beginning to think the same thing. The guy did spend most of his time making flower crowns, and no matter what she wore it never raised a eyebrow. Most girls would love a sensitive guy but this was ridiculous. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him. As much as she hated him it was their destiny to be together. Even if the sound of his name made her barf. She sighed as it began to rain She ran to the nearest person she knew house. "Ami! Ami! It's me let me in" She heard a gasp and a shuffle in the house so naturally she pressed her ear up against the door.  
  
"Where's my shirt?"  
  
"Behind the couch.Where's my pants" Then second voice sounded familiar to her.  
  
"Last time I you stay the night."  
  
"Relax Ami, I got her wrapped around my finger"  
  
"But we've been caught. Not even Serena's that slow"  
  
"Soon the real Queen of the Moon Kingdom shall be here and we won't have to worry about Serena"  
  
" But Darien, she still has the Silver Crystal"  
  
" Not any more" Serena backed up from the door. She was shocked, confused and hurt. Darien was cheating on her with on of her best and most trusted friends at that. Remember what they said about the Crystal she checked her pockets and it was really gone. Serena ran all the way to Rei's house crying. She pitifully knocked on the door.  
  
" Oh my God Sere what happened? Come on inside." Serena walked slowly in the door, and told Rei the whole story while they drunk hot chocolate. " What you need is a nice hot bath and we'll finish this tomorrow" Rei said trying to comfort her friend  
  
"Maybe your right" Serena slammed her fist against the table. " I can't believe that bastard stole the Crystal!!"  
  
" It's okay we'll get it back"  
  
" Not in this dimension you won't " a voice said. The two girls spun around and sighed with relief  
  
"Oh its you Pluto" Serena said hugging the Guardian of Time. Pluto smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you too. Why so sad Bunny-hime."  
  
"You know exactly what happened! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I didn't want to see you get hurt"  
  
" Fine job you did of that" Rei snapped " you could of did something!!"  
  
"Like what"  
  
" I don't know.like kill him on the spot" Pluto smiled.  
  
"Then you wont be able to go on this quest."  
  
"Quest" Serena asked  
  
"Yes, while Darien was trying to give his queen the Crystal I intercepted it and sent it to a different dimension"  
  
" So you want the two of us to go on the quest to find the Crystal alone.by ourselves.me and Serena" Rei said.  
  
"No actually there will be one more joining you"  
  
"Who"  
  
"Hotaru" At that second they heard a voice from the other room.  
  
"Hurry up mama-Michru and Papa- Haruka don't know I'm here and if the find out.."  
  
" Now you two go join her in the living room." Pluto said. The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"This is gonna get complicated." Rei said. Serena pulled out her Moon Crescent Wand and twirled it in her hands.  
  
"Well at least I can still be Sailor Moon" she sighed. They walked in the room with Hotaru.  
  
" 'bout time" the twelve year old barked. Pluto opened up a portal to the dimension.  
  
" And one more thing before you go no one there knows of the crystal and try to keep it that way."  
  
"Come on lets go. I said come on lets go!" Hotaru said while running through the portal. Serena and Rei followed her to the next dimension, hoping that wasn't like the ones in the twilight zone. 


	2. Meet the guys

Hi guys!! How you like the story? Well you could review ya' know. I would seriously like that. If this comes out like one big paragraph I give up. Oh yeah Hotaru is a 12 year old trapped in a 18year old body. You do the math. Chi-chi died giving birth and well um.Bulma's a bitch. That's all  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Wherever they was it was dark damp and the vegetation was lush. Plants sprouted up from everywhere. The girls was miserable. Their clothing wasn't exactly made for hiking in the wilderness. They hadn't changed before they left for the next dimension, except Serena who hade both shoes and a coat on. True it wasn't as uncomfortable as their sailor suits but still they was way to bright. "I'm hot" Rei said after she tripped over a log.  
  
"I'm thirsty" Hotaru said helping Rei up. Serena struggled ahead determined not to show any signs of her former self.  
  
"Hurry up" she called behind her. " Remember the Crystal is very important to me" Serena looked around now completely aware that they had no clue of where they was going, mainly because they couldn't see. " Hey Rei give us a little light" The fire princess conjured up a fireball on her finger and lead the way. Rei smiled at the two other girls.  
  
"And Kami said let there be light"  
  
"Kami? Whose Kami?" Hotaru asked utterly confused  
  
"Huh? I don't know, I guess I just made it up." Rei answered just as confused. The words came so natural to her she guessed she just made something up quickly.  
  
"We'll figure that out later lets just keep going" Serena said slightly annoyed. They treaded on getting scratched by twigs. Serena could only hope that they wasn't poisonous. They was dirty and smelly.  
  
"I snuck out for this" Hotaru whined. Then she stopped as peered into the distance. "Hey Aunt Bunny what's that?" Serena and Rei stopped and looked too. A giant ball of light was coming toward them growing bigger with the passing second. What was really weird was that they could feel a massive energy coming from it. Good ,Bad it was hard to tell.  
  
" I have no clue what it is but Get down!!" Serena commanded of her two comrades. They did as told and barely missed the ball, that burned everything in it's path.  
  
"Vegeta I think there was people in there" A male voice said.  
  
"Karrort you're just mad because you couldn't block that attack" A lower hoarse voice said.  
  
"Vegeta I feel there ki too." A younger voice said.  
  
"Shut up boy!! Do you dare second guess the Prince of all Saiyins?!" The horse voice said.  
  
"Not like you could do anything about it..." The young voice said  
  
"What did you say?!" At that moment Hotaru decided to stand up and make her presence known  
  
"UGG!! I hate this place!! First I hafta hike in my sleeping mask and barefooted Then I gotta dodge a giant ball of light that burns every thing in it's path!! I hate this dimension!! SO HELP ME KAMI I'LL BLOW IT UP!!!" The big one in orange got in a fighting position. "SATURN PLANET POWER!!" Hotaru changed from her pajamas to her sailor suit. Serena and Rei jumped up before their friend did something rash.  
  
"Cool it Hotaru!!" Rei yelled taking her staff.  
  
"Yeah if you blow up the planet you'll die too remember?!" Serena said while holding her hands.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!"  
  
"Well not only will you die but everyone here will including me!!" Serena yelled. Not long after that was said they heard a horse laughter coming from the short guy with the big head, and it wasn't calming Hotaru down in fact it only enraged her more. "Would you stop it!!! This is serious!!!" Serena yelled at him.  
  
"You expect me to believe that skinny and weak onna like that can defeat me?! HA!! I'll be surprised if she can be the human with the scar." He laughed harder. Rei leaned over to Serena.  
  
"Maybe I should give her back the staff" she whispered. Serena sighed  
  
" No lets be friendly" She whispered back "they're big"  
  
"Except the one in the middle"  
  
"He can still whip our ass" They giggled when the one in the orange began to speak.  
  
"I will not let you harm my people"  
  
"I'm right there with you dad" the younger guy said. The girls looked at one another and laughed.  
  
"Harm you? I'm worried about you hitting us!" Rei said  
  
"Yeah like he said I'm a 12 year old girl for Kami's sake" Hotaru laughed. The three guys looked confused. But the young one raised his eyebrow  
  
"You sure don't look 12" he said. Hotaru changed out of her sailor suit and looked to herself. She didn't see it but she did notice herself and her pajama's looked a little skimpy. Especially since they was all torn from their hike.  
  
"Okay I don't see it but I do see my thighs" Hotaru said sheepishly  
  
"And my chest" Rei said while covering her upper body  
  
"Okay girls follow me." Serena said sweetly, while leading her crew to a bush.  
  
"Don't go anywhere" Hotaru aid while peeking her head out the bush. Rei pulled her back in before her hormones completely let loose  
  
"Don't we look hoeish" Rei said.  
  
"I kinda like it." Hotaru said. Serena and Rei looked at her oddly.  
  
" Maybe those new boobs has gone to her head" Rei said.  
  
"Ladies lets calm down and get some clothes on" Serena took out her Luna Pen "Give us some stylish clothes that fit"  
  
"Ok I guess this will do ."  
  
"Can I get the shirt in red?"  
  
"No come on and nothing about the Crystal" Each girl walked out wearing a slash top with their planet's symbol some low cut jeans. Big and Orange, Short with Forehead and Young and Tall was still looking very confused. Serena smiled sweetly at each one of them.  
  
"Hi let us introduce ourselves. I'm Serena"  
  
"I'm Rei"  
  
"Hotaru here"  
  
"And we mean no harm" Serena said "We're just.um. lost"  
  
"Well that's good. I'm Goku, and this is Vegeta and Gohan" Gohan waved but Vegeta just grunted at them.  
  
"How'ja' get out here in the Black Forest?" Gohan asked  
  
"I don't know we just.appeared" Rei said smiling up at Gohan.  
  
"Well you can stay with us until you get back on track okay" Goku offered. Serena noticed the look on the short one's face would be sexy if it had just a little less red in his eyes. The poor guy looked tired.  
  
"Thanks Goku" Rei practically screamed.  
  
"There's only one problem I only have room for one more.." He said regretfully.  
  
"Well one of you can stay with me" Gohan offered, "But that still leaves one of you out" Goku and Gohan turned to look at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head away.  
  
"I know you can stay with Vegeta he has lots of room!!" Goku said happily. Serena swore she heard his world crash then, but he played it cool.  
  
"How dare you volunteer my home to another stupid onna?!"  
  
"Actually it's Bulma house and she'll love the extra company especially when she .you- know- what" Gohan said.  
  
"Fine but she must find her own way there." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his back to the group.  
  
"Can any of you girls fly?" Goku asked. Rei and Hotaru nodded no. Serena shrugged.  
  
"I have the Luna pen.I'll just give my self wings or something"  
  
"Alright Rei you go with dad, Hotaru you come with me, and Serena with Vegeta" Goku said. Before Serena realized what happened the two men picked up her friends and flew away. Serena stood there jaw on the ground. They asked her if she could fly, but she didn't think they could.  
  
"Well where are your wings onna?" Serena spun around. She was beginning to think how nice it would be if she got carried too. But instead of asking she returned the attitude. "My name is Serena not onna. And give me a sec..could you turn around and close your eyes.please?" Vegeta reluctantly closed his eyes and spun around. "Luna Pen give me the wings of a angel" She whispered to it. Wings sprouted out the small blond's back. "Okay ready" without a word of warning Vegeta blasted off. "What have I gotten myself into" she whispered to herself and took of after him 


	3. PMSing anyone?

The flight was long and harsh. Serena began to think that Vegeta was making it a lot harder then it was suppose to be. Really what type of guy would fly through three hurricanes, it just didn't make sense to her. She really hoped life with him wouldn't be as hard. "How much longer" she whined. Vegeta didn't answer, but he did land in a rather large and busy city. Several people crossed to the other side of the street when they saw him landing. "Oh good we landed" Serena said catching her breath. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"If you can't hang with the big dogs stay on the porch" he said. He began to walk stiffly down the street, followed closely by Serena. He even began to make this harder then it should have been. She noticed that they passed the same corporate building three times before they finally turned into the yard. Serena's jaw dropped once she realized that it was actually a house.  
  
"Is this your house?!" she asked. Vegeta looked as though he was going to answer but was drowned out by loud yells coming from the front door.  
  
"VEGETA WHAT IS THE POINT OF ME FIXING THE GRAVITY CHAMBER IF YOUR JUST GONNA BREAK IT GAIN!!!!"  
  
"Women I've been gone for two days!!" He yelled back but not as loud. Serena didn't know what to do it was obvious that this women was Bulma, but the men made her so seem so .lonely. She felt more awkward now then she did when she was fourteen and on the balance beam.  
  
" VEGET IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL SUFFER.AND WHO IS THAT?!! I KNEW IT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT BLOND BIMBO!!!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Women she's here for you"  
  
"I am?" Serena asked dumbly  
  
" WHAT FOR ME?!! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING"  
  
" For a friend you stupid women" Bulma walked out the door looking like she couldn't be happier. Serena raised her eyebrows at the quick mood swings.  
  
"Hi I'm Bulma" she chirped  
  
"Serena" she said with a tone of fear in her voice.  
  
"Here I'll show you to your rooms" Serena locked eyes with the blued haired women and could tell she was not wanted.  
  
The house was nothing short of spectacular. She found that Bulma had a golden mind that brought trillions of dollars into their home. Also that she and Vegeta had a child named Trunks and the kid looked miserable. The look in the kids eyes looked tired and torn. Serena greeted him warmly.  
  
"Come on Brittany this way" Bulma said coldly.  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Whatever well anyway this is your room." She said in a monotone. " Hey where is your clothes?"  
  
"Well I didn't bring any-"  
  
"I'll get you some but you hafta do something for me.."  
  
" What?"  
  
"Watch Trunks every now and then"  
  
"Well okay he looks good enough"  
  
"Great lets get going"  
  
If Bulma hadn't liked her before you sure couldn't tell now. The two girls hit every sale and every store in all three malls. The giggled like they was old friends. And ended up walking out the mall with twelve people helping them carry their stuff.  
  
"There's nothing that relaxes me more then shopping" Bulma said sitting low on the in the car. It was dark when Serena started looking for the moon to power her Luna Pen up. "What are you looking for Serena?"  
  
"Hey where's the moon"  
  
" Oh Piccollo blew that up ages ago, didn't you know that?"  
  
".I guess not" They got back to Capsule Corp late that night. No sooner had they closed the door there was a soft knocking at it.  
  
"Serena why don't you go to bed. I'll get it."  
  
"Alright good-night Bulma"  
  
"Un-uh alright. Go to bed already" Serena started up the stairs.  
  
"Faster" She started running up the stairs. No wonder Vegeta was so mean this girl would make anyone cranky. Bulma's mood swings was crazy. Serena closed the door only to find someone else was there... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiya hoped you liked the chap. I'm currently kinda ...on punishment. It's all good though so I won't be updating for a minute. Well reviews are always welcome. Keep beatin' peeps. Peace out 


	4. spill it honey!

"Hi Serena"  
  
"Oh hello Trunks.shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"I waited for ya'" he said happily  
  
"Oh that was nice.. why?"  
  
"well I wanted to know if you had any kids" he asked. Serena was about to tell him that it was none of his business until she looked in his eyes. It was just a harmless questions right? She began to think of Rini and how there was no way in a frozen hell she would even smile at Darien let alone have a child by him.  
  
"No but I wanna"  
  
"Really?! a boy or a girl?" Serena thought it was odd that he was asking her these questions and not his mom.  
  
"Well I was thinking a girl" Trunks dangled his feet of the bed.  
  
"I always wanted a little sister.I bet she would be pretty"  
  
"Really why would you think that"  
  
"Because you are" Serena blushed. Coming from anyone else that would have been a cheesy pick up line but some how him being a kid made it a lot sweeter. She had to smile  
  
"How old are you"  
  
"7 ½ . Want some help"  
  
"Help with what"  
  
"With my parents. See Dads really mean but Mom says that's because he hides all his insecurities deep inside of him. A load of bull if you ask me, Dad's just reacting to Mom's mood swings." Serena chucked. "Mom's mood swings has already been there but lately they've happening more often, but especially at women." Trunks hopped off the bed.  
  
"Thanks for the advice Trunks"  
  
"Yeah your welcome. I guess you better get some sleep now. Cause believe me you wont be sleeping past 6 a.m."  
  
"Why" Trunks just smirked, Serena giggled to herself he looked just like his father then.  
  
"Bye Serena"  
  
"Good night Trunks" He left. Serena changed into her pajama's and laid down in the big soft pillows she was so sleepy. Her eye lids was heavy and was about to drop when the most annoying sound ever made.  
  
RING,RING,RING (a/n: I don't know how many of you have your own line in your room but trust me at 4:30 a.m. the phone is the last thing you would want to hear) Serena rolled over and answered the phone. " Hello."  
  
"Hello Aunt Bunny?"  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"Yeah Gohan told me this was the number to the guest room"  
  
"Oh how's it going"  
  
"Good Gohan has the cutest little tail" Serena took time to register what she had just heard. She couldn't have heard right.a tail  
  
"Tail?!" She finally blurted out.  
  
"Yeah it's so cute it's almost like another hand"  
  
"Okay that's just creepy.Isn't it past your bed time"  
  
"Serena I'm a grown women" She said seriously.  
  
"No you're a 12 year old trapped in a 20 year old body" Hotaru sighed heavily.  
  
"Okay just one question. How are we going to get the crystal with these guy's thinking we're crazy little lost and confused girls?!" Serena heard a beep in her ear.  
  
"Hold on I have someone on the other line"  
  
"Alright" Serena clicked over.  
  
"Ello"  
  
"Rei"  
  
"Yeah, hey did you know Goku has two kids" Serena groaned. Not this again.  
  
"No"  
  
"Yeah the youngest is sleeping on my lap now, he's so cute"  
  
"Rei hold on a second" Serena pushed the 3-way button.  
  
"Okay back we're on 3-way"  
  
"Good now I don't hafta call Hotaru"  
  
"So Serena how's it like over there with you" Serena told hem everything.  
  
"Wow life sucks for you" Hotaru said.  
  
"Yeah I got two cuties and yeah get stuck with the Queen and King of Attitude"  
  
"Well it could be worse. I could be stuck with you Rei"  
  
"Ha Ha very funny"  
  
"Well I thought so. But Aunt Bunny you still haven't told me about the crystal"  
  
"The fire said that we could tell the kids and the Men everything but beware of blue haired women." Okay know Serena knew don't tell Bulma.  
  
"Umm. Guys I'm sleepy buh bye"  
  
"Wait Serena!!!"  
  
"Aunt Bunny!!!" Serena hung up. A girl had to get sleep she was so tired. Her muscles ached and sleep was needed. As soon as her head hit the pillow it was over sleep had taken over. Unfortunately it wasn't for long.  
  
"VEGETA WHERE WAS YOPU LAST NIGHT!!?" Bulma yelled. Serena rolled over and looked at the clock. Yep it was 6 a.m. on the dot.  
  
"What you was just doing a few minutes ago SLEEPING"  
  
"LIAR" Serena heard heavy foot steps coming toward her door. She pulled the pillow over her head. "VEGETA YOU COME BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU"  
  
"Go back to sleep women. I'm going to train."  
  
"YEAH YEAH stupid monkey" Bulma said loud enough so he could hear. Serena rolled over to get more sleep but in vain. The room door burst open. "Get dressed now" Serena grunted at him. " I said now" He said more firmly. Serena hadn't thought that it was even possible. She got out of bed and walked in the bathroom. Good thing her clothes was in here. She turned on the shower and immediately burst into song.  
  
~ If at first you don't succeed. You can dust it of and try again, You can dust it off and try again, try again. ~ she got out the shower feeling refreshed. Vegeta was sitting on the bed when she walked out.  
  
"Finished?" he asked  
  
"Yeah" Vegeta walked out Serena took it as her cue to follow. They walked out the door to the back yard. There was Goku, his mini me, Gohan, Rei, Trunks and Hotaru. Rei still had on her pajamas and Hotaru clutched a old blanket.  
  
"Tell us about this Crystal and why you want it so bad" Vegeta said calmly. Serena nearly fainted.  
  
"How-" she began  
  
"Saiyins hearing. We heard everything you said in the bush and on the phone." Goku spoke up. Hotaru had fallen back to sleep against the tree.  
  
"Tell them meat ball head. So I can go back to sleep" Rei whined, Serena sighed.  
  
"Pluto's gonna kill me"  
  
"Dieing isn't so bad" Goku said. Serena looked at him oddly for some odd reason Goku wasn't quite right. Maybe he was just slow. Serena told them everything. From Queen Serenity to Darien stealing the Crystal. The males looked at her strangely.  
  
"So you're saying your of royal blood?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yep I'm the Princess of the Moon, Rei has Mars, and Hotaru is Saturn's."  
  
"Wow no wonder they're so pretty" Goku's Mini-Me said.  
  
"Shut up being royal doesn't make you pretty just look at Princess Snake" Trunks said. The guy's all shuttered.  
  
"What's a Saiyins? " Hotaru asked finally taking off her sleeping mask.  
  
"Vegeta you know more then any of us" Goku said  
  
"No shit Kacorrot." Vegeta cleared his throat. " Saiyins are the greatest race in the world." Every one stood still waiting for him to finish  
  
"That its" Rei asked. No answer  
  
"We told you our whole story and you can't even tell us why you have a tail!! Maybe I should just blow him up"  
  
"Naw to messy.we should melt him" Rei said just as evilly. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"You and the little one always talk about blowing things up but your energy isn't more then that Mr. Satan."  
  
"Alright maybe we could tell a little more." Serena said slightly annoyed.(a/n: these may not be prefect) "There are nine princesses all together from this solar system. Rei has control over the elements of Fire and Sight. Hotaru has Destruction and Rebirth. Finally I have Light and Kindness. But if Hotaru uses her power she'll die." Serena said looking at Hotaru. She looked at her feet.  
  
"Now tell us your story cause like Goku said dieing isn't that bad. I've done it 4 times all ready." Gohan looked at the small women.  
  
"4 times?" he asked. Hotaru nodded hard.  
  
" All right Saiyins are a warrior breed that gets stronger with each battle. About 20 years ago a guy named Frezia blew up our planet. We are all that is left of the race."  
  
"Maybe me and this Frezia should meet" Hotaru said laughing  
  
" Hotaru!! This might be a sensitive subject. No one else survived?" Serena asked  
  
"Well we kinda killed them all" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Why can't I say anything?" Hotaru whined. Rei nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"It has nothing to do with the question we asked anyway" Rei said sticking out her tongue. Serena couldn't believe her friends how could they be so in sensitive? But they did have a point, they hadn't asked for the whole story just why Gohan had a tail.  
  
"What was the question again" Goku said.  
  
"Why does Gohan have a tail!" Hotaru said highly frustrated.  
  
"CAUSE THE DAMN THING KEEPS GROWING BACK!!!" they heard Bulma yell. Rei leaned over.  
  
"What color in Bulma's hair" she asked "Please don't say blue" Hotaru said. Serena shuffled her feet.  
  
"Uh.okay.it's the same color as *cough* Ami's"  
  
" Hell naw!!" Rei hollered  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Maybe you read the fire wrong?" Serena said hopefully. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Have I ever read the fire wrong?" She asked sarcastically  
  
"When you said Me and Darien was ment for each other.!!"  
  
"And when you said Papa-Haruka would give me a cat!"  
  
"Okay okay but I was only 16 and this is serious!! I've never screwed something up that was serious"  
  
"What about when you said I was evil!"  
  
"Okay so I screw up a lot. But her voice even gives me a creepy vibe"  
  
"Okay Rei I'll give you that one."  
  
"Aunt Bunny why are we whispering? We know they can hear us anyway" Serena and Rei looked over at the group of guys. Once again Vegeta caught Serena's eye, him and that smirk was riding her nerves.  
  
"Habit" Her and Rei said in unison.  
  
"Well I suggest you kick it cause it doesn't work" Goten said. Rei smiled at him.  
  
"We'll try to remember that"  
  
"Why blue haired women" asked Vegeta  
  
"why a tail?" Hotaru asked with a attitude. Serena couldn't believe she was still one that. Maybe they didn't know, maybe it was just there like her mouth, maybe, maybe she should stop talking to herself.  
  
"My tail means a lot to you huh?" Gohan asked. In a second Hotaru was all over him.  
  
"It's just that I've never seen one" she said in the kid voice she used to have. "Hey I had one" Goku said proudly.  
  
"Really where" Rei asked.  
  
"Well Kami made it so it wouldn't grow back" Serena who had long given up on a intelligent conversation, eyes widen.  
  
"Who's Kami anyway?" She asked.  
  
"Boy we sure have a lot to teach you" Goku said " don't worry I'll teach you everything I know" Vegeta slapped his head  
  
"You won't learn anything with Kakkarot teaching you" He said. Goku frowned at him.  
  
"Hey I have a idea. Why don't we talk over breakfast ?" Goten said.  
  
"Yeah we haven't even had pre-breakfast yet." Trunks said.  
  
"Let's check the fridge" Goku said while walking over to the house.  
  
"Hold it Kakkarot we only have 5 eggs" (A/N: the horror!!)  
  
"Any thing else" Gohan said weakly  
  
"Yeah mom just bought some cereal!"  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T !!! I WANT TO EAT MY CERAL!!" Bulma yelled through the window.  
  
"Yesh does that woman have a bug on us or something ?" Serena said loud enough for Bulma to hear.  
  
"I HEAR THAT!!!" Bulma yelled back  
  
"We know" the girls yelled.  
  
"Bulma please let us eat" Goku said holing his stomach. "Whad' if someone attacks and we're to weak to fight back." Bulma was quiet for a while but then her voice boomed again.  
  
" YOU GUYS CAN BUT THE GIRLS CAN'T" The girls jaw dropped. Serena's temper flared up.  
  
"Fine we'll just go out to eat then" Serena said to the window Bluma was yelling out of. She walked toward the house and up to her room with the two girls who couldn't seem to close they're mouths.  
  
"Serena we have no money" Rei brought up.  
  
"How are we going to pay" Hotaru whined "I won't do dishes"  
  
"You forget I keep my cash in my coat pocket" She open the door to her room and got her coat. When she turned back around Trunks was standing there.  
  
"Are you coming back Serena?" he asked. Serena had to smile. She and her crew turned to walk out the door.  
  
  
  
I know I said I was on punishment but my mom forgot ^_^ expect the next one real soon. Oh yeah there's a little button over there that says review. If you click that you'll win a prize..ok so what I lied. But please review. Much love for ya' and keep beatin'. Peace out 


	5. attack of the killer dinos

The city they was in was huge!! Serena knew Tokyo pretty well but this was just ridiculous. They found everything from clothes to these weird capsule thingies that quite frankly scared Rei.  
  
"There's bound to be at least one dinner here" Rei said dragging her feet  
  
"I'm so hungry I'll eat in a Wal-mart snack center" Hotaru said. Serena groaned. They would never of been in this mess if her faggot of a boyfriend hadn't took her Crystal. When she get a hold of him.. They turned a corner. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How many times have we passed this park?" She asked. Hotaru peered at the sign.  
  
"Brief's park? Oh how about .12 times!!" She barked  
  
" Serena it's over! I'm leading now" Rei hollered. True she didn't know where she was going, but they didn't have to start rebelling on her. Serena pouted as Rei took the lead. They walked a little while longer when they pasted the same park.  
  
"Ha!! We're back where we started from." Serena laughed as Hotaru sighed. Rei and Serena started arguing about who should lead when a dwarf in a trench coat tapped Serena on the shoulder.  
  
" Hey" he said in a obviously fake voice "Want some food" Serena nodded vigorously "follow me" The small one turned around and it's lavender hair showed. The girls followed. Serna noticed that it's feet didn't touch the ground as he walked. "Hey here we are" he said finally. Serena looked around here they was right behind Capsule Corp at a Burger King.  
  
" I cant believe we missed that" Hotaru asked  
  
" Boy are we slow" Rei said. Serena turned to thank the small person, but he was gone. They walked in the building. But before the order Serena did something smart(wow)  
  
"Hey do you accept this kind of money?" She asked. The cashier looked at her oddly  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"fine then I'll have 3 whoppers with bacon, and 2 pies" she turned to the rest of her crew. "So what do you guys want.."  
  
The trip back was way shorter then the trip there mainly because they was only down the street from their destination. On the grounds of Capsule Corp lay 5 Saiyins all stuffed like turkeys. "That'll hold us for a while" Goku said. The ground was littered with Trix, Lucky Charms, Apple Jacks and Cocoa pebbles boxes. Serena kicked a box out of her way.  
  
"Hey I wasn't done with that" Goten said trying to roll over and grab it.  
  
"Whoa what did you guy's do? Eat the whole Kellogg's warehouse?!" Serena said sitting next to Vegeta.  
  
"Let me guess. It comes with being a saiyin." Hotaru said looking utterly disgusted.  
  
"Exactly. Basically we both ate a truck each" Gohan said, then he burped loudly.  
  
"I have a question onna'" Vegeta said  
  
" Go ahead" Serena said, knowing he wasn't going to answer any of her questions.  
  
" How we gonna find this Crystal anyway" Goku said before Vegeta could open his mouth  
  
"Kakkarot I can speak for myself" Serena had to giggle  
  
" Well when it was split up my wand reacted whenever one piece was near.wait did you just say we?"  
  
" Yeah did you think we'd let you do this by yourselves? Trunks said as if it was a no brainer  
  
"What if you get attacked or something" Goten said  
  
"How are you gonna get around?" Gohan said  
  
"Wow thanks you guys!" Hotaru said "especially since Serena cant reached full power"  
  
"Thank a lot" Rei said while hugging Goku  
  
"Enough with the groping onna'. We have to get back to training" Vegeta said with his usual attitude.  
  
"Training?" Serena asked. Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
" I guess we should start too.." Gohan said as if he just found out he got an 'A-' on a test (A/N: hey he is a nerd after all notin but love fo' him though)  
  
"We wanna help too" Goten and Trunks said. Serena, Rei and Hotaru went off to do some training of their own. With Rei barking orders  
  
"Get me some fire wood!!" she yelled. Hotaru crossed her arms and looked at her.  
  
"We are in the middle of the city. Where are we gonna find some trees" "I'll go get it" Serena said. Unknowingly Vegeta had sown her the lay of the land during that grueling flight. In a flash she had wings and was in the air looking for a forest. She landed in what looked like a forest park and started collecting logs.  
  
"Rawawn" Serena heard a from behind her. She looked around but saw nothing. So she kept on doing what she was doing. "RANawn" she heard again. But she still didn't see anything. "RANAWN" she stood up  
  
" MOON PRISM POWER!!" she called ready for battle. To her surprise she saw a dinosaur. "What the fuck." Before she had time to wonder it was in her face attacking. "Here's a present for you Yoshi MOON TIARA MAGIC" Her tiara changed to a kai disk and sliced the dinosaur in two. "That's that" She dusked of her hands and got back to getting logs. "RANAWN RANAWN" Serena eyes widen. Both of the pieces of the dinosaur had come alive. " .This is bad Moon TIARA MAGIC" she grabbed the logs to take off but a dinosaur was standing on her collection. She backed up and ran into another one. She tried to run to the right but one was there too. She was surrounded. " Oh shit" There was now way she could win , well not with out the Crystal. " I will NOT die" she told herself. She had got the idea, they multiple when sliced. " I've never heard of this attack to hurt but then again I've never been attacked by dinosaurs MOON HEALING POWER!!!" The dinos looked at each other and stared to laugh. It was all over for Serenity, no more having to worry about the Crystal. She was gonna spend the rest of her life in a dinosaur's stomach. She was bracing herself for the pain of a thousand teeth, when her knight in shining armor showed up. All of his kicks was well aimed and his punches did major damage.  
  
"Should of known you was all talk" he said. Of all the people Vegeta had come to her rescues.  
  
"How-" she asked with a quivered voice.  
  
" I didn't. This is my training ground"  
  
"Well thanks anyway" Vegeta only humped. Serena gathered up the wood and started walking toward the way she came.  
  
"Wrong way onna'" Serena took that as her cue to follow. They walked a while in silence. "Don't think I'm gonna follow your sorry ass around and save you all the time" Follow? Nah he said he didn't know. Serena didn't know what to say so she started to speak Lunatarian. Her voice filled the air around them and made Vegeta stop in his tracks." What are you saying?" he asked  
  
"Lunatarian it's my native tongue"  
  
" I thought you just always spoke human tongue"  
  
" I'm not human. Well what about your how does it sound?" Vegeta grunted something that sounded violent. Serena looked at him oddly.  
  
" my father often told me that I was the legendary super saiyin I told him I have become what you beckon me to be.  
  
" Super saiyin?" This conversation was getting interesting to her. Vegeta smirked. The ground underneath them began to tremble and debris was in the air. Serena her self began to power up in defense. Vegeta's eye's changed to matched her cerulean ones and a golden flame surrounded him.  
  
" This is super saiyin" he waited a second before saying anything else " your kai has risen hundreds of levels"  
  
"kai?"  
  
"Energy"  
  
"Oh" Serena shrugged and pushed her bangs out of her face, that's was when she realized that they was silver. "oh I know why" she pointed to her forehead " It's because of my symbol. That's one of the sources of my powers, the moon and the Crystal are too"  
  
"humph same as a tail"  
  
"Really? Hotaru will be so happy when I tell her that" They walked a little while longer until another wave of curiosity overtook Serena.  
  
" Hey what happened after the planet went boom?" Vegeta leaned against a tree.  
  
"Even Father time says he's too busy to listen to the whole story" Serena frowned  
  
"Its *Mother* Time and she always makes exceptions for me"  
  
" Fine I was made to blow up a couple of planets with Frezia" He crossed his legs and told the rest of the story. Serena stared when he reached the end  
  
"That's it?  
  
" Yup"  
  
"lair"  
  
" How are you going to tell me I'm lying about my life"  
  
" Something else happened and your not telling me"  
  
"I'm not obligated to tell you anything"  
  
"Well at least tell me how you go from black to blond"  
  
"Same as you. It's in my blood"  
  
" Alright I'll accept that .for now" Vegeta got of the tree and lead the way. With in the hour they was back at Capsule Corp. "Here's your wood Rei" Serena said dropping the logs at her feet.  
  
"Took ya long enough" Rei said with a slight attitude. Serena snarled at her, and told them every thing that happened.  
  
"I was wondering where he went" Hotaru said practicing with her staff.  
  
"Yeah he said something about being alone and left"  
  
"But man dinos, people with tails, and others that change their hair color at will. Its all to creepy" Rei said  
  
" Yeah Very" the girls sat on a log. Serena smiled at the other girls  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of a quest"  
  
Hi guys you know a review will be highly appreciated. And if a special guy is reading this I want him to know I miss him. I miss him so damn much. Peace out and keep beating 


	6. the Crystal

Ok I know what your gonna read in this chapter is seriously gonna break the Sailor Moon rules. I know anyone sane wouldn't mess with the Crystal. What does that say about me then. Please don't flame about the material in this one. Later in the story a whole lot more of the Sailor Moon rules will be broken. But what can I say I'm a rebel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan ran from his training with Goku  
  
"Come on Hotaru we gotta go!!" Goku came shortly after him  
  
" Bulma's gonna blow" Rei shot straight up and ran to Goku, and Hotaru to Gohan  
  
"Peace out Serena!!! Good luck" Rei called back to her  
  
" Your gonna need it!!" They soon left Serena alone sitting on a log. She twirled her wand absentmindedly. How was she gonna be the leader of a group if she was the weakest? Then an utterly brilliant idea crossed her mind. This idea was sure to help her out but the one person she needed was ,well, busy.  
  
"VEGETA I TOLD YOU ONE BOX BUT NO YOU MONKEY PEPLE STOLE ALL MY CERAL, BACON, MILK, CHEESE, AND BISCUTS!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Quiet women we left you some"  
  
" IT THE PRINCLPE OF THE MATTER!! YOU SAIYJINS GIVE YOU AN INCH AND YOU TAKE A MILE"  
  
"Women leave me to train!"  
  
"NO WAY THAT'S ALL YOU DO BLOCKHEAD!!" Vegeta walked away to the dome in the backyard. Bulma was still yelling at him. Once Bulma calmed down and walked away Serena followed him. She knocked on the 'door' of the metal dome.  
  
"Vegeta I need to talk to you!!" No answer although she did here some crashing inside "Come on please open the door" still no answer. Serena sighed and looked around for another entrance. She had just about given up when she spotted a window on the top of the dome, just big enough for her to get through if she let her hair down. But getting up there was going to be the hard part. Then she saw the only tree she'd seen since she came to this city and it hung right over the window. "Bingo" Serena climbed the tree with great difficulty and sat on the branch that hung. She let her hair down and slowly slide the glass over Serena didn't know why but she suddenly felt heavy. She paid it no mind and started thinking about the look on Vegeta's face when she landed elegantly in front of him and seduce him with a stunning smile. While she was daydreaming she lost her balance and fell flat on her back into the dome. Oh boy to make thins worse Vegeta was standing there some *very* well fitting shorts. She felt the red creep up on her face she tried to get up but she couldn't quite muster up the strength to stand up. Vegeta rushed over and pushed a couple of buttons on a control panel.  
  
"Why are you in here" he asked. Serena , who could now stand up, looked at Vegeta's feet when she spoke to him.  
  
"Well I was just wondering could you train me" She asked  
  
"No" well that just crushed her little world  
  
"Oh please I'm tried of being the damsel in distress!! Every time something happens I cant fight alone. Please teach me to be strong like you." She asked with her best puppy dog eyes. So what she laid it on kinda thick but it was the truth.  
  
"What did I say onna'" Serena sighed and walked toward the door. He was just a mean old pooh head.  
  
" Do you know how many times earth's gravity this is" Vegeta asked. Serena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know" she said honestly.  
  
"It's a wonder you why you didn't die.. I'll train you but you must follow orders" Serena ran over to hug Vegeta  
  
"Oh thank, thank you! I'll work extra hard!" Serena skipped out the dome right passed Bulma and up to her room. But once again Trunks was there first.  
  
"Hi Serena!!" he said loudly  
  
" Hi Trunks" She said matching his voice  
  
"Dad told me you was attacked by dinosaurs."  
  
"Yeah I'm not used to those"  
  
"Don't cut them okay"  
  
"I'll try to remember that"  
  
"Ya' know mom would of just cried and called for help" trunks rolled his eyes at the thought. "She's such a chicken wuss"  
  
"Hey that's not nice!! She's probably very brave under the right circumstances"  
  
"Yeah right me, dad, Goten, Goku, Piccollo, Gohan, Grandpa, And Grandma all died. She just wished us all back. I wish I had a braver mom"  
  
"Well with all of you dead it probably took a lot of strength to even go out on her own"  
  
"Naw we had the dragon balls in the house she just didn't want to die" Serena was surprised by the young boys words. She had never heard anyone speak so badly about their mother except Enimem but even he was in his 20's. "Hey Serena I got Tekken4 wanna ply with me?" He looked up at her bright eyed.  
  
"well I gotta find the C-" his eyes began to water " well as long as I get to be Xing" Trunks jumped up and picked Serena up. He sped down the halls at speeds only the young saiyin could reach. They was going a lot faster then she ever could even with her wings. He dropped her softly on the bed.  
  
"Fine you can be Xing, but I'm Jin" He tossed her a controller. Serena was normally good at these sort of games but Trunks had skills. He knocked her out again and again" she finally gave up and started to push buttons at random. They was laughing loudly at Serena feeble attempts to win when Bulma walked in  
  
"Trunks what did I ask you to do" she said sweetly  
  
"Clean my room, and buy more cereal. I did see?" Bulma's fake smile instantly vanished  
  
"Your room is HORRIBLE" she yelled  
  
"Mom I cleaned it!! I even had Gohan help me you know how much of a neat freak he is!!"  
  
"LOOK AT THAT" she pointed to the carpet, which was spotless, until she knocked over a book case. "SEE LOOK AT THAT!! THAT'S IT NO T.V, VIDEO GAMES, FRIENDS OVER OR TRAINING WITH YOUR DAD!! YOU ARE TO REMAIN HERE IN YOUR ROOMAT ALL TIMES!!" Trunks just stared at the books. Serena could feel similar energy coming from Trunks as his father when he turned super saiyin. His hair even rose and fell.  
  
"Bulma I was just going to asked you could Trunks go with me to help find my Crystal"  
  
"YOU JUST SAT THERE AND LISTENED TO ME GROUND HIM!!"  
  
"The faster I find him the faster I leave" Bulma thought for a moment  
  
"FINE BUT HIS ROOM MUST BE CLEAN" Bulma turned to walk away. Before she left she unplugged the playstation. "opps" she said sarcastically. Trunks at on the bed.  
  
"She always does that" Serena remained silent. No doubt what she had just witnessed was unjust, but she had no right to say anything as long as she was staying in the house Bulma paid the bills for. "Every time she sees someone smiling she just hafta ruin it. That's why she hates you so much" More silence. "Your always smiling even when Dad makes you fly around world 3 times you landed with a grin. You have such a pretty smile" Serena decided to change the subject.  
  
"Why don't we pick this book shelf up and put it in its proper place so we can get outta here"  
  
"I hate my mom" Boy that was sudden. Serena picked up the book shelf and put it back up. She was about to pick up a book when she notice Trunks putting the last one on the shelf. "If she wasn't my mom I'd kill her"  
  
"Whoa, whoa!! Lets not get to hasty. Ya know I have a CD you might like it's called the Slim Shady L.P."  
  
"Come on lets go before mom changes her mind. I'll get dad he seemed interested with that Crystal" She and Trunks walked down the stairs and out toward the big dome again. She hoped Vegeta was still wearing spandex, then again she didn't want to go red again. "this is the gravity chamber Dad's most likely in here" Trunks beat on the door and yelled at the top of his lungs. The door opened quickly  
  
"What you again?! Why can't I just train today?!!" Vegeta asked wearily. Serena didn't know what to say. Yes he was still in spandex and he looked even better then before now with sweat dripping from every inch of his body he was more then eye candy for the Moon Princess. Damn he looked tasty. She shook of her daydreaming ways waved weakly "Well what is it!!"  
  
"Dad can you come with me to take Serena out looking for her Crystal.?"  
  
"You can"  
  
"But she's to big I cant carry Serena for that long, she might fall"  
  
"what do I care" Serena pushed her way in front of Trunks  
  
"Then you'll never get to see my true power"  
  
"Onna you cant even fly. What power?"  
  
"Not without the Crystal" Vegeta picked up a towel and whipped his face and threw it down.  
  
"I saw your max earlier"  
  
"Oh please you never even seen my princess gown"  
  
"I don't believe your even a princess. I think you and your friends are just plain crazy!!!" that got to her  
  
"How do we know you're a prince!! There are only 5 of you left 3 was born after your so called planet blew up. One bumped his head and totally forgot. You are the only one who knows about it !! how do I know *your* not the one lying" Trunks backed up to the door of the chamber. Vegeta marched up to Serena's face angry as HEIL. She was scared but was determined not to budge. Then he smiled. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
"Fine we will find this Crystal of yours and see who's royalty"  
  
"I'll need my senshi"  
  
"Fine I'll get the girls" Vegeta walked out of the Gravity Chamber  
  
"wow I thought he wasn't gonna do it at first" Trunks said. Serena smiled  
  
"Me too" they giggled. The two walked out side and sat underneath the tree. Serena didn't know on which impulse she had acted on but it was good. Serena and Trunks sat there smiling mainly because both of them had gotten their way. Vegeta soon came and stood in the shade with them." Now what Veggie-head?" she asked  
  
"You will not address me like that"  
  
"ok then Veggie-chan" Vegeta hung his head in frustration  
  
"onna my name is Vegeta, King Vegeta preferably"  
  
" And my name is Serena, Princess Serenity preferably" trunks giggled while his father grunted. Goku, Rei and Goten appeared out of nowhere. While it took Gohan and Hotaru a whole 20 minutes to get there.  
  
"Your senshi" Vegeta said  
  
"Aunt Bunny are we gonna find the Crystal now" Hotaru asked.  
  
"That's the plan" Serena told her. Rei looked over to the guys  
  
" We need to talk" she said  
  
" I got an idea today" Hotaru said "SATURN PLANET POWER!!!"  
  
" What does transforming has to do with us talking and them knowing everything" Rei said. Serena was thinking the same thing but said nothing. Hotaru ignored Rei and kept dong what she was doing.  
  
"SILENCE WALL!!!" a huge bubble surrounded the 3 girls "I think that outta work" Hotaru said twirling her staff.  
  
"Brilliant idea Hotaru " Rei told her. " now lets talk. Is it just me or does Goku have a great body?" she said with a mischievous grin. A very cheesed off Vegeta marched over to the dome they was in and well very gracefully hit the out side and knocked him self down. He got up and started yelling not nice words and banging on the outside of the bubble. He even went super saiyin and sent a ball of ki there way.  
  
"Vegeta's pissed.it must work" Serena said " Good cause I got a secret"  
  
"But me first" Hotaru yelled interrupting Serena "I think we should stay a while after we find the Crystal."  
  
"Amen to that" Rei agreed.  
  
"Can I please tell my secret" Serena said annoyed  
  
"Okay!!" Rei and Hotaru said in unison  
  
"Goku isn't the only one with a body!!!" the girls giggled hard  
  
"Lets hope the Crystal is well hidden" Hotaru said  
  
"Lets try to stay a while" Rei still giggling. Serena stopped  
  
"But Vegeta's married.with a kid" she said. Rei and Hotaru looked at each other  
  
"Well you just S.O.L." Hotaru said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shit outta luck" Rei told her. Serena gritted her teeth.  
  
"If I had my scepter I'd knock you bath out!!"  
  
"You couldn't catch me!" Rei teased. Serena slapped her own forehead.  
  
"Why me, well we gotta make it *look* like were looking. For the thing " She said . The girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright just walk out the bubble and nothing should happen" The girls walked out the bubble to see two angry faces looking at them. Vegeta looked beyond pissed.  
  
"How can you expect us to help you if you keep thing from us?" Goku said in scary calm voice.  
  
"Sorry about that you just didn't need to hear that" Rei said  
  
"What ever you know we want to" Gohan said in the same tone as his father  
  
"Well its just Hotaru.." Rei said  
  
" I started my first period" Hotaru blurted. Of all the lies why that one? And what was the champions of justice doing lying anyway? All of them had pure hearts would there hearts lose their luster now? Who cares! It was a lot better then the death stares of the saiyin men. Go with what works and wing it.  
  
" yeah you guys didn't wanna know that huh?" Serena said holding back laughs. Vegeta lost the dangerous look in his eyes. Goten tugged at Gohan's pants.  
  
"What's a period?" Goten asked " Duh Goten a period is what comes at the end of the sentence?" Trunks said looking proud of himself.  
  
"Urm.. yeah Trunks that's right" Vegeta said looking sorry he ever asked.  
  
"Lets find that Crystal now" Gohan said. He picked up Hotaru and shifted her around a lot , unsure where to put his hands now. Trunks was about to get Serena when his father interfered.  
  
"I have the onna" He barked  
  
"Alright Veggie-chan but we need to fly low" Everyone looked confused " so my wand can react"  
  
"Serena remember those Negabeast ?" Rei asked " and how tough sit was to defeat them? Well how hard will it be if they have the whole Crystal?" Serena shuddered  
  
" At least it isn't Chaos" Hotaru said lightly. " We can take it!!"  
  
"Can we please go your making me nervous" Serena said. She didn't have to say much Vegeta took up with increasing speed. She wasn't sure if her wand could react so fast but then again she didn't care. This was way cooler then the fastest roller coaster, even more the sky diving. Sure she had flown before but never could she of imagined these speeds. The grin on her face was huge. She looked up at Vegeta who didn't look as thrilled as her. Her was receiving a beating from her long locks, which kept hitting him in is face. She finally used the Luna Pen to shorten her hair. After they had flown had flown for a while her wand started to react to a small town. " Okay land here" she told Vegeta. As soon as their feet hit the ground all the girls transformed. Serena's wand led them around the town and eventually to a small park. They all looked at each other and entered slowly. Serena climbed on top of the slide and peered in the distance. "there it is!!!" she happily jumped from the top, and ran to the swing set where she had seen the Crystal.  
  
" Looks like we leave early" Hotaru said  
  
"Yeah I'm really gonna miss Goku and Goten" Rei said sadly  
  
"we can visit cant we? And we really need to get back and checked on the other scouts right?" Serena said. She looked back at Vegeta, she would miss him. She only knew him for a short amount of time but she felt like something else was there, not sure what but something was there. She walked ever so slowly to the Crystal. "Crystal of the Moon Kingdom come to me" She held her arms out to beckon the Crystal to her. It rose up and flew sharply to her. Serena grabbed it and clutched it in her palm. She smiled and tried to but it on the wand. Then the most horrible thing happened..it broke. Designated right in her hand. The legendary Crystal gone.just like that. Her eyes began to water up and tears began to fall.  
  
"Don't worry Serena it was probably a fake" Hotaru said trying to comfort the distressed Moon princess.  
  
"No it was the real thing" She sobbed. It was over, without the Crystal she wasn't anything. No Crystal, Crystal Tokyo. What could she do now, but cry.  
  
How cha' like it? Please review. Tell me if a liked the whole Crystal thing. But don't worry she gets something else. I have it all on paper and trust me its good. Well peace out and keep beatin' 


	7. The Ring

Rei helped the blond up. She didn't know what to tell her usually Serena was the one to tell everyone everything was going to be all right. Serena was over come with tears. She could see her mother shaking her head in disappointment. Rei and Hotaru led her out the playground and to a bench in the park.  
  
"It's okay Serena like I said we'll get something even better" Rei said  
  
"Yeah maybe even something that's in a moon shape" Hotaru said.  
  
"Just go away. Leave me alone right now." Hotaru and Rei hung their head and walked away. Trunks had crept up ever so quietly next to her.  
  
"Ya' know Serena if you want me to I can beat that Darien guy up then you won't need the Crystal." He said. Serena had to smile at the demi-saiyin, he was trying to cheer her up after all.  
  
"Thanks Trunks but I'll do that myself"  
  
"If you want I'll make you another Crystal, My teacher taught us how last week and you can even eat them. They're made outta sugar!"  
  
"My Crystal is important to me only because it was my mother's and of the magical powers it has" Trunks sat next to her on the bench, he stayed quiet. The others walked out the park looking sad for her. She almost laughed, she was supposed to be the one sad not everyone else.  
  
"Sorry Serena Rei told me the whole story about the Crystal" Goku said  
  
"Yeah Hotaru told me about all the good things you did with it" Gohan said. He then turned to Hotaru. "Like her" He added softly. Serena wasn't sure if anyone else heard that. She sniffed Boy she was going to miss that thing almost. Vegeta walked up to her and tilted her chin up.  
  
"Quiet onna' your face is not fit for tears" He said. "You probably don't even need the thing" The others looked a bit shocked. She didn't understand what the big deal was. He was trying to cheer her up just like everyone else was.  
  
"Hey I have an idea lets go to Dende he'll know what to do." Goku said.  
  
"Yeah the Guardian of Earth good idea Dad" Gohan said  
  
".Who's Dende?" Serena said lifting her head from her hands.  
  
"Ya' gotta meet him he's so cool" Goten said  
  
"Come on lets go" Before any of the girls could protest they was scoped up and into the air. This was the first time Serena had flown straight up, no angle or anything, it was almost like a reverse roller coaster. She tried to tell Vegeta to slow down but the air coming down her throat made it impossible for her to speak. She looked Vegeta in the face to try to mouth it to him but he just smirked at her trouble. The others stopped a couple of miles behind them. Serena had to find her balance once she landed .  
  
"Whoa I'm feeling kinda woozy here" She said holding her head. Vegeta took a hold of her arm and directed her to two hooded figures.  
  
"Hey Namek!" he called. The smaller of the figures turned around and removed his hood. Serena almost screamed in horror. The boy was GREEN. Never in all of her life had she seen such a thing, sure she'd seen ugly, and even the most ridiculously dressed people, but never a green person. Her life was getting weirder by the second. Remembering it was impolite to stare at someone who was going to try to help you she smiled.  
  
"Hi my name is Sere-"  
  
"I know who you are"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I'm the Guardian of Earth I know all" The other hooded figure snorted and turned around too and removed it's hood  
  
"He only knows cause I told him so" Pluto said  
  
"Pluto!!!" Serena yelled in surprise. Pluto nodded  
  
"How nice it is to see you again Serenity-hime"  
  
"We just talked a couple of days ago"  
  
"Well a switch in dimensions means a switch in times. A day here is equivalent to a week there"  
  
" So I've been gone for" Serena counted on her hands.  
  
"Two weeks onna'" Vegeta said  
  
"I knew that"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Well any way Pluto what happened to the Crystal" (A/N: For all of you confused ones out there I'll explain it to you ^_^) "Well the Crystal was based on the love each of you scouts had for one another dating all the way back to your great- great- great- great grandmother . With your newfound hate of Darien and Ami it kinda couldn't hold its self together. It couldn't take the strain and broke apart."  
  
"You knew this would happen didn't you" Serena said gritting her teeth. Pluto hung her head down and shuffled her feet.  
  
"Yes.. But I have good news so where there's something more powerful then that Crystal could ever be" Serena looked around.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for everyone else."  
  
"As you wish" She turned around and looked down at the earth. Wow it was beautiful down there. Everything was so small yet so precious. She walked up closer to the edge and leaned over. Her balance wasn't right yet from the flight up there, and she slipped. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact. This was gonna be the painful death Beryl wanted her to have. This was it, the end, the last seconds of her life. Hey why hasn't she fell yet? That was more then enough time to fall and fall with a SLPAT! She opened her eyes. Hey she was okay. Vegeta had grabbed her by the back of her skirt, literally.  
  
"The first thing we have to work on seems to be your balance onna" he said.  
  
"Well that never has been my greatest strength" she said with a slight tone of embarrassment. He pulled her back on the ledge. "Thanks.for saving my life .again" Vegeta smirked at her. It was weird it was his same smirk but with a little more in it. She decided this would be a good time to sit down.  
  
"Are you sure it's smart to sit by the edge? Knowing your balance and everything..."  
  
"So what you trying to say?" she said with a fake attitude  
  
"Nothing just t-that" she had him stuttering wow how many people had done that.  
  
"Well if your so worried why don't you sit too?" Vegeta sat down. They didn't talk at all. They just sat looking like two kinder gardeners. It to the others about twenty minutes to get up there. Rei hopped down from Goku's arms and ran over to her.  
  
"Serena feeling better yet" She said  
  
"I'm all right I could be better"  
  
"Aunt Bunny I thought you flipped." Pluto cleared her throat  
  
"Well now that your all here I have something very important to tell you all. In a far off time and place there's a even more powerful weapon for our dear Bunny hime. I'm not sure what it is but it'll increase her power greatly. Her symbol will appear when she is ready for it." She said  
  
"Ready for it?"  
  
"Well umm I mean it is near! Yeah that's what I mean!" Pluto began to blush. She was acting weird. Pluto had never made a mistake before. Pluto closed her eyes. "I'm sorry but I have to go.the other Scouts are in need of my assistance. Endyimon's forces have taken over. I will return in a little while to take all who is going to this place." With a wave of her staff she vanished.  
  
"Well I'm going!!" Hotaru said.  
  
"There's no way I'll let you go alone" Rei said  
  
" I'll go to!!! To protect you" Goku volunteered  
  
"And I'll go too for the intelligence you all lack" Gohan said lightly  
  
"Hey we aren't dumb!" Hotaru snapped  
  
"I didn't say you was dumb I said you lacked intelligence" Hotaru gritted her teeth. Serena could tell he rode her nerves and she loved him for it.  
  
"I'll go also." Vegeta said calmly. Once again she didn't know what the others looked so shocked about. Secretly inside she felt better Vegeta was going, maybe it was that need of security she had.  
  
"We're going too!!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.  
  
" You know that's what I like about you guys" Hotaru said smoothly  
  
"You don't hafta to help us" Rei added in the same tone as Hotaru  
  
"But you have been helping us from the start and I thank you for it" Serena finished. Gohan looked red in the cheeks. Vegeta looked the other way. While Goku stood there with an enormous grin.  
  
"Hey Serena what do we do now?" Trunks said.  
  
"I don't know I guess we wait for Pluto." Trunks nodded. He and Goten began practicing a weird little dance. Rei had started a fire in a bush, a short and very dark man was going haywire over it. Hotaru was running around asking a million and one questions per a second clearly making everyone extremely nervous. Serena sat in the middle of it all doing absolutely nothing. What she needed was rest and plenty of it. A nice nap will do her good..yeah a nap  
  
"Get up onna! Your training starts now" Vegeta's voice said. She whined for a while but eventually got up. Vegeta showed her the stands and the techniques for punching and kicking. She learned quickly and Vegeta soon realized he'd have to kick it up a notch to be able to keep winning against her. They waited and waited, trained and trained, and then waited some more.  
  
"I cant believe it!!" Hotaru said " Mama- Pluto ditched us!!"  
  
"Don't get to hasty maybe the scouts was in a lot of trouble" Serena said even though she was thinking the same thing.  
  
" Aunt Bunny we've been here for a week!!"  
  
"Serena I agree with Hotaru Pluto ditched us" Rei said starting another fire.  
  
"Lets give her a little while longer before we snap. Pluto has never ditched us before" Serena walked away to her favorite spot on the lookout, which happened to be the same edge she fell from.  
  
" I don't understand onna'? You and I both know you fall from things a lot so why do you go back?" Vegeta said from behind her.  
  
" I've always fallen a lot. But I like to look at earth isn't it pretty." He didn't answer that question.  
  
" What exactly happened between you and this Endyimon guy?" he asked.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
" Darien please remember you are good" Serena said holding her stomach in pain. Darien had kicked her a couple of times, and now was choking her while holding her up in the air he threw her aside into a wall. But she wouldn't give up for in her heart she knew he was good not Beryl's little lap dog.  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH!!! I'VE TOLD YOU I'M WITH MY QUEEN NOW!!"  
  
" But Darien-"  
  
"DIDN'T I SAY SHUT UP" he kicked her again.  
  
"Darien I love you." She said voice full of pain. His face turned from harsh and cold to what looked like sorry. He threw out a rose at her feet. Serena crawled over to it and clutched her in palm. She sighed a breath of relief. The roses vines suddenly grew out and constricted her whole body. The vines began to electrocuted her Darien laughed and turned to Beryl. "For you my Queen he said bowing." He then turned to Serena. She screamed in pain until her voice no longer worked. Darien then let her go. Serena's body fell limply to the floor.  
  
"Finally the bitch died" Darien said walking away. Serena whimpered wand took out her prized locket and it's sound filled the room  
  
"Darien" She sputtered out a cough of blood "Please remember"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Serena are you okay?" Vegeta said holding her. Serena came back to her senses  
  
"Huh? What? Oh I'm okay" She said. Vegeta felt her head  
  
"Onna you have a fever"  
  
"Serena you was talking about Darien" Rei said  
  
"Really I'm okay." She pushed away from Vegeta and stood up on her own. "See" At that second her knees gave out and she fainted.  
  
"Oh my goodness Serena!!!"  
  
*Her Dream *  
  
Serena was in her childhood room again sitting on her bed. She walked over to her tape player and hit play. ~If I'm smart then I'll run away but I'm not so I'll guess I'll stay. Haven't you heard I fell in love with a beautiful stranger. To love you is to be around you. Your every where I go! And everybody knows du da dun dun a dunt dun dun da da da Beautiful Stranger~  
  
"Beautiful Stranger.. humph last time I fall for one of those" She said to her self. Serena flopped on the bed.  
  
" Don't say that Serenity." Serena shot up and looked at her door. A tall figure stood up in her door. She had hair like hers and a long dress.  
  
"Mother!!" She said happily then she hung her head down. "You must be so ashamed of me"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because I lost the Crystal and we'll never get it back"  
  
"Oh that old thing? I won that in a arm wrestling match against Beryl" Serena looked at her oddly. "What you really need is the Golden Millennium Ring. When I was about you age I took a visit to across foreign planet and lost it. I never knew where it went so eventually I stopped looking for it. But I know you can find it I have faith in you" " It nice to know someone does. I don't."  
  
"Buck up young one" A dark figure with flaming hair came behind Serena's mother. He had a ring on that glowed brightly. "Look there it is!!" She said pointing behind her. Serena got up and started to chase the man down. He was way to fast for her and quickly got away. Once he was out of sight Serena stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Whew he's hard to catch.." She said panting hard. Her mother gently floated next to her.  
  
"Too bad maybe if you train with Vegeta you'll become a lot stronger and quicker." Serena gritted her teeth in frustration.  
  
"I will catch you. maybe not this time or the next but I will"  
  
End of Dream*  
  
  
  
Hiya everybody!! I guess the Crystal thing wasn't so bad. And yeah I to the name of the ring from Yugi-oh . But hey you still could review!!! If you don't know how just click that little button down there that says summit review and go. If you don't I'll be forced to make this face a lot _ peace out and keep beating . my baby Vegeta's back on t.v. good thing I was going through withdrawl 


	8. Bulma's hate

Hi everybody!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews but I have a question that has been driving me crazy. See my stepsister has this weird thing with Goku, 'he's so sexy' she says. Well I disagree Vegeta is the sexiest person in DBZ so on your reviews could you kindly tell me who's the sexiest Goku or Vegeta ^_^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had laid Serena on the couch back at Capsule Corp. Bulma left as soon as they walked in yelling something about how Vegeta never did anything like that for her. She shoved Goku from in front of the door and left.  
  
"Maybe a senzu bean will help her" Goten suggested  
  
"No she would need to be able to chew it duh!!" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh yeah.." Hotaru dropped to her knees by Serena. A bright light surrounded their body and Serena began to stir and Hotaru dropped flat on her butt. Gohan ran to Hotaru's side  
  
"You okay?" He asked her  
  
"Yeah I just need a little rest.." Hotaru answered. Serena sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"Owwwww, my head"  
  
"Kami's floor isn't exactly soft" Goku said  
  
"What happened"  
  
"You fainted onna'" Vegeta answered  
  
"I'm so sorry but I'm okay now. And I even have news about the Crystal,.. er new item!" She said excitedly. Rei frowned.  
  
"Serena you care more about that Crystal then about yourself" Rei told her.  
  
"Rei has a point" Gohan agreed.  
  
"I'm okay really." Serena saw the looks that the others gave her. "I promise that I'm alright. When I was out, Mother visited me and told me about this Golden Millennium Ring thingy."  
  
"So no more Crystal just an even more harder to find little ring. " Hotaru said sounding a little unenthusiastic. Serena tried to stand up but she was quickly brought back down by her own weakness.  
  
"Trunks could you get my coat for me, my legs are still a little wobbly" she smiled weakly.  
  
"No problem" he ran up the stairs.  
  
"Something else we don't know about onna'" Vegeta asked lowly.  
  
"Just video-link so I can talk to my friends"  
  
"Worried about something?" Vegeta asked with his usual smirk.  
  
"yes" Serena said lowly. Trunks returned with her coat. She searched her pockets until she found the video-link, along with homework from the 2nd grade, 2 cookies, Andrew's number and about a thousand of other weird things.  
  
"No secrets" Vegeta said in the most kid like voice she had ever heard him say. Serena didn't have to say anything, Trunks had already moved the T.V. over toward Serena and gotten a series of cords. Serena looked at all the stuff the young saiyin had given her. She then looked at the other scouts.  
  
"Sorry but I don't know h-" Trunks quickly grabbed the video link and the cords. He began to open things up and tinker inside the small moon shaped calculator. Before she knew it the boy had a moon shape on the T.V.  
  
"There you go, I got the frequency and even a nice screen saver!" Trunks said with a big smile.  
  
"Hello?!...Venus? Are you there? ..Mina!!" The screen began to flicker and the blond appeared.  
  
"Holy shit girl they have our frequency too!!!" She said clenching her teeth  
  
"No wait it's me Serena!!"  
  
"LAIRYOUR PRINCE KILLED HER 3 MONTHS AGO!!!" Lita roared in anger.  
  
"Really !! I'll even prove it" Serena began to concentrate her energy on to her forehead. After a while her heir turned it's silvery color and her symbol shone brightly in the center of her head. Mina's jaw dropped  
  
"Oh my goddess Serenity it's really you" Michru said in a teary voice  
  
"It's been to long" Haruka added  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry" Serena said. Lita pushed her way to the front.  
  
"We hafta report to our leader" Lita said with a smile.  
  
"No really you don't h-"  
  
"They already have Rei and sadly our young Hotaru too" Haruka nearly cried saying this. Hotaru pushed Serena out the way.  
  
"Mama -Michi!! Papa Ruka!! I'm right here!!" She yelled. Gohan looked oddly at the screen but said nothing.  
  
"My little Hotaru how you've grown. Where have you been?! " Michru said  
  
"You've grown A LOT" Haruka said lowly.  
  
"Mama I've been with Aunt Bunny, Mama is that a gray. Well anyways Rei's here too." Now it was time for Rei to push someone out the way.  
  
"Who told you we were dead!" Rei demanded  
  
"It was Endyimon, he said that he had the Crystal. It was so horrible, Ami was standing right therewith him laughing about how the true queen was on her way." Mina sobbed. Serena felt bad for her. She remembered how hard it was being the leader, and it had to be even harder now that they was in a state of crisis.  
  
"It's okay Mina you guys are doing great" Serena reassured them.  
  
"But they took Rini!!!" she yelled out of no where. Serena's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?!!! How could she even survive" a wicked smile spread across Mina's face and the other scouts could be heard giggling in the back ground.  
  
"Well it seems that you wasn't so faithful in Crystal Tokyo" Rage occupied Serena's mind.  
  
"How dare he!!! She's MY daughter!! Damn it I'll strangle the little bastard with my bare hands" Everyone sort of scooted over away from the enraged Moon Princess, but Trunks. Poked her in the leg.  
  
"But you said you didn't have any kids" He said in a hurt voice. Serena sighed, and regained her senses  
  
"Well technically I don't.yet she won't be born for another um I think couple of centuries. She just comes to visit me sometimes." She looked back at the video link. "is Pluto there?"  
  
"No she was but then she said she had someone to see and vanished."  
  
"Okay girl keep doing what you do I'll be back as soon as I can"  
  
"How long will that be?" Lita asked  
  
"I don't know, but it'll be okay I promise" That scouts bent down one knee  
  
"Until then Queen Serenity." Haruka said  
  
"Hey wait a minute I'm still a Princess just like all of you." Haruka smiled  
  
"Bye *Queen*" she said as she turned off the Video link. Serena plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Kami I hope they're alright." Rei said.  
  
"I've never seen mama cry." Hotaru said.  
  
"They stole my little girl." The guys shrugged. Beating enemies from outer space was their major not consoling 3 women who was scared for their friends life. This was not a good week for the girls. Each one seemed stressed beyond all reason. Serena balled herself up on the couch letting no one touch her. Darien had taken her kittle pink haired girl, hurt her friends, and betrayed her trust. Stupid flower loving pansy, when she got a gun she'd shoot him, or perhaps she would beat him until *she* got tired. Serena was so busy coming up with viscous ideas to deal with Darien she didn't realize she was laughing at the thought of them causing every one to look at her like she was crazy. Serena paid them no attention. She stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"Kami I wish there was a moon here. Maybe then it wouldn't be so hard." She whispered to her self. Rei walked over to Serena and placed her hand on her shoulder. Hotaru came over and hugged the two.  
  
"That's so sweet" Goku said his voice was full of tears. "Why can't we do that..oh wait we can GROUP HUG!!!" Goku grabbed Gohan and Vegeta and pulled them toward the girls. While Goten drugged a kicking and screaming Trunks over to the group. Serena had noticed Vegeta left scratches on the floor. Goku's grip was killer. He smashed everyone together making Serena and Vegeta be a little to close. At that exacted moment Bulma came back.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!! YOU GUYS BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO BE HIDING VEGETA AND BRITTANY IN THAT CORNER!!!!" Serena felt her stomach lurch forward. Bulma was going to kill her and drag her intestines everywhere, yet she couldn't of been in a position where she was happier.  
  
"Oh Bulma we was just having a group hug" Goku said with a grin.  
  
"ALL I DO FOR YOUI AND YOU'RE FREAKIN A GIRL IN *MY* HOUSE"  
  
"Women tell this imbecile to move and I wouldn't be in this damn corner." Vegeta said with Gohan's elbow in his jaw.  
  
"Bulma we aren't doing anything, but trying to get out!!" Serena yelled " alright let me out!" She started wailing her arms. Hotaru tried to move but with Goten pushing inward she only got pushed deeper in.  
  
"VEGETA YOU AND ME NEED YOU HAVE A TALK NOW!!!" Goku's eyes widen. He grabbed Rei and bolted. Gohan waved nervously goodbye but then he left quicker then his dad. Goten gave Trunks a sympathetic look and went off after his family. Trunks grabbed Serena's hand.  
  
"Since Dad's teaching you to fight, I'll teach you ki" he said dragging her to the Gravity Chamber. Serena stood there feeling slightly embarrassed that a 7 year old was teaching her something new. "Alright since we know you know how to concentrate your energy we'll skip that lesson. Try to force your energy to your hands instead of your head." Serena concentrated until soon her hands began to glow silver. "Good now force it out like a sneeze" He said excitedly. Serena concentrated again. (A/N: She thinks! A miracle!) Then her body exiled a light so thick and powerful ton such a fact that it went straight through the wall.  
  
"Whoa.." Serena said shocked at her own power  
  
"Whoa" Trunks said agreeing.  
  
"Time for sleep" Serena said walking toward the door. Trunks followed slowly. Whew all that thinking gave her a headache. In the house Vegeta and Bulma was still at it, she heard something shatter she could only guess that Bulma had threw something. Trunks walked sadly to his room. Poor Trunks this probably happened all the time. She changed into her pajamas and laid down.  
  
2 A.M. they was still at it. Serena put her head underneath the pillow. She heard a soft knock at the door, and it slowly crept open.  
  
"I, I couldn't sleep" Trunks said looking at her. Serena looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Neither could I"  
  
"Can I.." His voice trailed off. Serena opened up the blankets and scooted over. Trunks climbed in to the bed and cuddled next to her. "Thanks" He said softly  
  
"It's okay" They was quiet for a while, then Trunks began to sniff, then cough then finally cry. Serena stroked his hair trying to comfort him. And her head still hurt.  
  
"They hate me" He sobbed  
  
"No they don't they're just having a .er.. disagreement"  
  
"They do! Listen to how many times they say my name" It was true. Every other sentence had something to do with Trunks.  
  
"Don't be silly Vegeta's proud of his little Prince. You're the heir to the saiyin throne. He loves you."  
  
"Mom hates me. You've seen how she treats me. She hates me"  
  
"Me and Rini use to fight a lot. And yes I did some pretty mean things to her. But now that's she's gone I miss her so much. Your mom probably feels the same way.  
  
"No listen." They got quiet.  
  
"YOU AND YOUR STUPID HALF MONKEY OF A SON CAN DIE AND BURN IN HELL" Bulma yelled.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?!!! YOUR SON IS ROYALTY!!! YOU ARE ROLYALTY !!! QUEEN AT THAT!!!" Vegeta yelled back. Bulma was harsh to Serena. You should never tell anyone that you want your own child in hell.  
  
"She's just angry" Trunks began to laugh while he was crying.  
  
"This is a nightly thing" Serena was shocked. Bulma was really pissing her off. Trunks was such a good kid, he just had energy. His soft cries was saddening to the Moon Princess. So she began to sing. ~~~~Don't cry I'm by your side I know that she lies Words that don't mean nothing baby Don't cry I've heard a thousand times With all her other lies So this time Don't tell me not to cry I don't want I don't wanna cry I don't want I don't want I don't want to cry~~~~  
  
She sang softly by his head. His cries became lower and lower. Right before he went to sleep he whispered 6 words that melted Serena's heart  
  
"I wish you was my mother"  
  
  
  
As always you could review. And keep beatin' peace! 


	9. Betrayal and Battles

Yeay I'll tell my sister Vegeta won!!!!! Yes! Yes I'm right!! Well any who if you thought the last chapter was a real tear breaker this will be a heartbreaker. And let the story begin!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The screaming went on for another hour. After it was quiet for about 30 minutes Serena decided it was safe to go and get some aspirin. Sleepily she climbed out of bed careful not to wake Trunks. As she walked down the stairs she began to make out the picture of two people on the living couch. At first she thought it was Bulma and Vegeta making out, as she got closer she realized it couldn't be Vegeta This guy was way to tall and his hair was much shorter. Serena froze at the foot of the stairs. Bulma was cheating on Vegeta with some scar faced wimp!! How could she!! Vegeta did every thing in his power to try and keep her happy and here she was hugging up with some guy then accusing him of cheating. Serena's headache was soon replaced with anger she turned around and started back up the stairs. Then she saw a strange glow coming from the kitchen so naturally she decided to go check it out. The energy coming from the light was powerful but it still drew her in. The door was opened and the light was bright inside, then she saw him. Vegeta. He lowered the light and let her approach him. She didn't know what to say, no doubt he had seen the whole thing, luckily he spoke first.  
  
"Every night since Chi-Chi died this has been happening. Yamcha her lover has been coming, they sleep together, and she bitches to everyone else. I'm not suppose to know, but I feel it. Both their energy's all night."  
  
"I'm sorry" was all she could think of. Vegeta turned and left the kitchen through the back door and Serena followed. He sat against the same tree that she had fallen out of earlier. He looked down on her eyes full of pain.  
  
" Has this ever happened to you?" he asked. Serena looked down and a tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Darien did. It's kinda funny. Every one said we was destined to be together, I guess that wasn't true. He cheated on me with Ami.my very first Senshi"  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Deeply"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I came here. I hafta reclaim what is mine you know" She forced a smile. Vegeta's face however remained straight.  
  
"You left a life with friends, parents who loved you, for this? Where are they all now?"  
  
"I don't know, but you have friends who care. Goku does, Dende,...me" He frowned at her.  
  
"Only a fool would believe that" He circled closely around her making her breath short. "I'm no fool"  
  
"I am" she whispered forgetting his hearing. A breeze came making her shiver.  
  
"Cold onna?"  
  
"I'm okay. Believe me I've been through much worse in a mini skirt" He rose his ki again sending warmth all around her. "thanks" he said nothing. Serena got an idea. "Sit down Vegeta" she said sternly.  
  
"How is sitting down going to help our problems" Wait a second did he say our?  
  
" Cause I wanna braid your hair"(A/N: I've always wanted to braid his hair ;*) Why exactly did she wanna play in that stuff?  
  
"Why?" She didn't know.  
  
"I heard that it helps you relax"  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"...Mario" He walked over to the steps and sat down. He obviously didn't know that Mario was a 16 year old singer who didn't know a damn thing about what he was going through. Serena stood up behind him and began to part his hair. This had to be the thickest most stubborn ever. Point blank not in this dimension, universe, heaven or hell but *ever*. Braiding his hair should have been part of her training cause it was tough. When she finished it reached his mid back. "okay all done" She said wiping her forehead. She stood up and Vegeta fell over. He had fallen asleep. He did look kinda cute sleeping.and his forehead wasn't that big (A/N: my friends always dis on his forehead. I'm fixing that problem. And he's *not* balding!!) She began to shake him. "Vegeta wake up" she whispered. Why was she whispering if she wanted him to wake up? She shook him more until his chain came out of his shirt. She examined it. It was a cheap ball and chain necklace, but it was the ring on it that got her attention. It reminded her of the ring from 'Lord of the Ring' only silver. She picked it up and was about to take it off when a hand grabbed her wrist. "AAHHHHHH" she screamed.  
  
"Leave that alone you have no business touching that" Vegeta said.  
  
"I just wanna look at it" She whined after she caught her breath from the scream. Vegeta stood up off the ground and walked inside. "Hey do you like your hair?" He turned and smirked and she knew that he did. She decided to stay outside for a while. She needed to relax. The stress that surrounded her was intense. After about an hour of sitting outside in the cold she went back inside completely ignoring Bulma's and Yamcha's midnight freak. Trunks was still asleep she made a silent note to herself to wash the pillows Trunks had drooled all over hers. She laid next to the young Saiyin prince and spent her next 3 hours sleeping.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ping, Ping , BONK!!!! Serena woke with a start. "Aunt Bunny wake up Pluto's here!!" Hotaru yelled. Trunks had gone outside and was throwing rocks too. Serena grumbled and rolled out of bed. She showered and packed a bag full of toilet paper , deodorant, and other things that may need.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!!!" She yelled transforming into her scout form. She ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Good morning Serenity" Pluto said.  
  
"Don't give me that! Where was you?!" Serena asked with fake anger.  
  
"With you of course."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The future you have to fix"  
  
"Take me to the dimension now!!" Goku yelled. Boy was he hyped, then again he always was. Gohan nodded agreeing with his father.  
  
"Sorry I can't" Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"w, w, why not?!" Serena asked dumbly.  
  
"Because" she turned to Vegeta " an old friend of your is attacking North City"  
  
"Why" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh something about Neo Queen Serenity.." Serena nearly choked.  
  
"Their looking for me?" Pluto didn't say anything "You know that's why I hate you sometimes. You know every thing but tells us nothing" Serena said. Before she could finish Pluto had vanished once again pissing Serena off. She turned to apologize to the guys when she saw a huge smile on each one of their faces." Why are you so happy" They had started stretching  
  
"We haven't had a decent fight since Buu." Goku chirped  
  
"A real chance to test our training" Gohan said  
  
Plus we can fuse again" Goten and Trunks said while giving each other a high five.  
  
"Can we go?" Hotaru asked. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"A battlefield is no place for a women" Vegeta said  
  
"Well their looking for Serena and we're her sworn protectors!" Rei said outraged.  
  
"Well you can be the second line of defense" Goku said.  
  
" Why cant we go!!" Hotaru whined.  
  
"Because women are the weaker sex" Vegeta as it was obvious. Serena felt anger boil up inside her. She was about to give Vegeta a piece of her mind when he walked up to her. "Onna stay here and we'll be back" he hit her softly on the shoulder. He turned and flew away the rest of gthe guys followed him.  
  
"ugg!!! I can do just as good as them!! I got all transformed for nothing that Gohan really rides my nerves sometimes." Hotaru said kicking the tree.  
  
"Yeah like a wild fire wouldn't help any fight" Rei said. Serena looked at her oddly.  
  
"I have an idea" She said slyly " we can follow"  
  
"Yeah Gohan taught me how to sense energy" Hotaru said  
  
"And Goku taught me to fly .sorta"  
  
"Okay lets transform out so they cant sense our energy" Serena took out her Luna Pen. "Luna Pen we need wings!" They flew after the guys.  
  
******************************  
  
"This is great!!! Serena I cant believe you hogged this from us all this time!!" Rei said doing a 360.  
  
"Yeah really Aunt Bunny you should be so stingy" Hotaru said taking a dive. Serena only smiled, soon they'll be tired. Hotaru stopped and hovered for a while then she darted out in another direction. "This way" she called never slowed down as she flew leaving Serena and Rei behind. Hotaru then stopped and looked in horror at her two friends. "come look you guys" She said barely above a whisper. Serena flew right next to the girl and almost fainted. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, a strange kid with purple and black hair, and a midget (A/N: no disrespect) was all laying unable to move on the ground.  
  
"Get low so we won't be seen" Serena said lowering herself. A white and purple lizard hovered over Vegeta smiling.  
  
"Well *Prince* Vegeta, where is your pride now? Oh I know, I beat it out of you. Well it wasn't hard, The queen did say you would be tired. Think how happy she would be, me Frezia her number one servant. You know what I think I'll do now? I'll kill you and your friends and take the children with me. Yes that spiky haired one can be broken you know, just like a horse" Vegeta tried to get up but now Serena saw the whole in his chest.  
  
"Alright new plan Rei you go to Korrin's for some of those beans, me and Hotaru will try to heal them" Rei nodded and was off. They waited for Frezia to leave and crept out to the aid of the Z fighters. Serena went to Vegeta's side.  
  
"I know I'm not suppose to be here but I'm nosey. Don't worry I'll fix you up." Vegeta's eyes widened. "It won't hurt a bit. Serena took out her wand "Moon Healing Power" A shimmering light surrounded Vegeta.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" he yelled as soon as he could. Serena turned around just in time to see a light heading straight for her head  
  
"SERENA!!!"  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Review! review! 


	10. Death, Destuction, and physco hoes!

Serena awoke on the ground. She felt as though someone had opened her brain and was picking it apart one cell at a time. She groaned and sat up.  
  
"Name" Someone said. Serena looked at the big red demon guy.  
  
" Uh. Serena or Serenity take your pick. Where am I?" She asked  
  
"You died" he flipped through a book. "Neo Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah well not quite yet"  
  
"You're not suppose to be here yet!!!"  
  
"Well I know that" She heard screaming and a little black haired girl fall from the roof. "Hotaru?"  
  
"Ugg where am I?" She asked  
  
"Your dead"  
  
"Oh not again.." The red guy stood up.  
  
"I really suggest you two head over to King Kai house." He said  
  
"Where's that?" Serena asked.  
  
"Just down Snake Way." He pointed out the door. "No point of me checking you in. You'll probably be leaving before the weeks over." Serena and Hotaru began to walk away when Rei fell in front of them. They helped her up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Your dead" they said in unison.  
  
"Come on lets go" Hotaru said grabbing their arms. They walked down Snake Way a while when Rei just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Okay how in the world did I die?! When I came back both of you two was laying dead ." Hotaru cleared her throat.  
  
"Well after Serena got finished with Vegeta that Frezia girl.er.guy sniped her."  
  
"Sniped?" Serena asked  
  
"You know shot in the head."  
  
"Then what happened to you" Rei asked  
  
"I think he got me too."  
  
"And probably me too huh?" Hotaru shook her head. Snake Way was long and twisted and on top of that they had no clue as to where this King Kai house was PLUS they're feet hurt. They dragged on for what seemed like months.  
  
"We must be close. I'm so tired" Hotaru whined.  
  
"Yeah Goku said King Kai cooks really well and we have a long way to go" Serena groaned.  
  
"Hi girls they told me you was on your way" Serena spun around only to see a blue cricket. "I'm King Kai" She grinned.  
  
" We're Serena, Rei, and Hotaru" She looked around "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Yeah did you just *poof * and appear or something." Rei said. King Kai snorted and jumped off the bridge. Serena looked at her friends wide eyed and crept to the edge of the walkway.  
  
"Hey where did that fat guy go?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I'm not fat" King Kai yelled "Down here!"  
  
"Where?" Serena said looking.  
  
"Underneath the bridge"  
  
"There is no way in a icy hell am I going down there" Rei said crossing her arms.  
  
"On the real, that's a *long * way down." Hotaru agreed.  
  
"What if we miss." Serena asked.  
  
"You'll be trapped in hell for a eternity" King Kai laughed, then he became silent after he realized no one was laughing with him.  
  
"I don't want to go to hell" Hotaru cried.  
  
"How are we gonna save the world if we're in hell."  
  
"Flames aren't that bad"  
  
"SHUT UP REI!!!"  
  
"Well if you don't jump you'll never know how the fights going. You've already missed a lot." Serena stopped whining and thought about the odds. On one hand she could fall into a eternal hell or she could see how Vegeta was doing.  
  
"I'm going down" Serena turned to face her friends gave them a peace sign and fell backwards of the bridge. She thought she was going to fall for a long time but it was only a couple of seconds.  
  
"See that wasn't to bad" King Kai said patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Serena you okay?" Rei called voice full of worry.  
  
"Yeah it's impossible to miss" Within 5 minutes both of the girls had jumped too.  
  
"First thing first show us the fight!" Hotaru said. King Kai sighed.  
  
"You don't wanna hear a joke?"  
  
"Well I guess one is alright" Serena said trying to be nice.  
  
"Why did the chicken cross the road?" He was laughing already "to get away from Frezia" The fat blue man was rolling on the ground with laughter. Serena and Rei laughed a little.  
  
"Okay show us now. The joke is over" Hotaru said while tapping her foot  
  
"Okay okay place your hand on my shoulder." Serena had never seen anything like this before. She saw everyone and everything all at once. She concentrated on Vegeta. Kami sama he was mad. He had surpassed Super Saiyin and was completely different.  
  
"Vegeta" She whispered in her head. He jumped.  
  
"Who spoke to Vegeta?!" King Kai said angrily. No one said anything. "Someone said something I know cause Vegeta jumped."  
  
"So we can talk to them like this?" Hotaru asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes but it's very distractive" Serena was quiet. Wow so she could be his eyes and help him fight. But he could go crazy. Maybe she would just watch.then again maybe not.  
  
"Vegeta fight hard for me." Vegeta began to power up. His eyes became red and he charged at the lizard beast.  
  
"Vegeta might be able to defeat Frezia" King Kai said. So this was the notorious Frezia. It was a shame how much he scared the Moon Princess.  
  
"I'm scared" She thought. Rage over took Vegeta again and his attack was all but yielding. Frezia was getting worked, jacked, beat down, hustled, and ass kicked. (A/N: sorry I had to break it down for ya'll)  
  
"Wow I didn't know Vegeta could do all that" A short bald guy said. Serena, Hotaru, and Rei had began to cheer.  
  
"Go Vegeta!!!"  
  
"Crush the Lizard!!!"  
  
"Beat him like he owes you money" The last one was King Kai. Soon Frezia was incapable of moving, and Vegeta had a look of insanity in his eyes. (A/N: bye bye Frezia ^_^)  
  
"You threaten to take my son, kill *her*, and *her* friends and is working for some bitch like Queen" Vegeta prepared for attack.  
  
"Please prince Vegeta." Frezia begged.  
  
"YOU SELFISH BITCH I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR THIS SHIT!!!!"  
  
"Get down!!!" a pickle guy said  
  
"BIG BANG"  
  
"I'll do anything prince!!"  
  
"ATTACK" Frezia vanished as the kai ball engulfed his body.  
  
"He did it! He did it!" Serena screamed. King Kai was jumping. Rei and Hotaru was booty bumping against each other. Vegeta stood where he was calming himself.  
  
"Good now all we hafta do is resurrect these girls" The short bald one said.  
  
"Yeah Serena Rei and Hotaru we couldn't of don it with out you" one said with black and purple hair. Vegeta didn't say any thing he just picked up Serena's body.  
  
"Ewww.look at my head" Serena said  
  
"well at least yours is neat" Hotaru said gagging. It looked like she had tried to dodge the shot and it slashed through her whole head. She looked at Rei. "lucky you yours will be neat" She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Rei's had gone through her heart instead of her head. King Kai cleared his throat.  
  
"Which one of you guys is Serenity" Serena nervously waved her hand. "Well you have a visitor" King Kai walked in his small house and came back out with Queen Selene  
  
"Mother!!"  
  
"Hello Serenity, Mars, Saturn. You must be a lot stronger then I thought for you all have kept your bodies"  
  
"Still haven't found it" Serena blurted out.  
  
"Well I know that. If you had you wouldn't be here, but your so close dear." She walked up to Rei and Hotaru. " You will give her strength and help her see it right?" The two nodded "Well then you have all you need" The Queen walked to the edge of the little planet.  
  
"Wait!!!" Serena called  
  
"Bye Serenity" Her mother vanished, or maybe it was she who disappeared?  
  
Serena opened her eyes in the arms of Vegeta.in the weirdest most uncomfortable position. (A/N: boy did I screw up a perfectly good romance scene ;) ) Before anything else she felt her forehead. Whew no big ugly scar. She stretched and jumped down.  
  
"I told you a battle field was no place for a women" Serena had to smile  
  
"I guess not for you either" He smiled. Smiled not smirked, it was the first Serena had seen. Trunks ran up and hogged her leg.  
  
"You really saved the day!" he said happily  
  
"Hey I didn't see you there"  
  
"That's cause me and Goten was a fused together" Serena raised an eyebrow, then again people here have tails. She instead looked around at the others. Rei was being squeezed to death by Goten and Goku and Hotaru had never let go of Gohan. Serena and Vegeta was in the middle of an awkward silence. She knew they wouldn't hug or kiss or any thing in that nature but still something should of going on.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta" She said never looking in his face. He didn't answer for a little while.  
  
"What was you doing there anyway?" She smiled nervously.  
  
"I just wanted to see what the ruckus was"  
  
"You saved us all"  
  
"It was really Hotaru without her we wouldn't of found you guys" Vegeta walked to the edge of the lookout.  
  
"Are you coming or not"  
  
"Oh yeah" Trunks skipped circles around Serena as she walked to Vegeta. She loved this part. The whole flying thing really made her feel so good. To bad Capsule Corp was so close she could really get use to being in his arms. They landed lightly on the ground.  
  
"Thanks for the ride" She jumped down on the ground and quickly walked off to her room for some much needed rest. Dying takes a lot of energy out of you.  
  
******************  
  
When Serena woke up it was dark and hazy out. Vegeta and Bulma was at it again.  
  
"YOU SMELL LIKE ANOTHER WOMEN'S PERFUME, YOU HAVE ANOTHER WOMEN'S FREAKISHLY LONG BLOND HAIR ON YOU, AND YOU *STILL* HAVE HER HAIRBAND ON YOUR ARM!!" Bulma screeched  
  
"I just took her to Kami's Lookout!!! She was DEAD!!" They must have been talking about her. She didn't mean to get Vegeta in trouble. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I guess mom has finally flipped her lid. How does she know the hair wasn't mine?" Trunks said  
  
"Cause your is purple."  
  
"Oh yeah" Serena sat up and offered Trunks a spot to lay, he climbed in quickly.  
  
"At least it's not about you" She said lightly.  
  
"Yeah put now it's about you" He went to sleep. Serena lay there wide- awake waiting for the yelling to stop.  
  
"FINE THEN I'LL FIX YOU'RE LITTLE CHEATING PROBLEM!!" Bulma yelled. It got quiet all she could hear was footsteps going down the stairs then coming back up. What no Yamcha? The steps got closer but quieter. The door opened then closed. Serena was scared now. She heard the creeks of the floor come closer, she was going to turn on the light but it was all the way by the door. Finally she saw something, the little light from outside reflecting of a sharp piece of metal..Sharp piece of Metal!? Serena grabbed the base before it came any closer.  
  
"I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time." Trunks, who was now up, and turned on the light.  
  
"Mom?!!!" He yelled in surprise. Bulma was sitting on top of Serena with a butcher knife in hand trying to stab Serena. Serena was doing all she could to stop her.  
  
"Bulma stop!! Me and Vegeta have nothing going on" It hurt her a lot to say that but it was the truth.  
  
"Yeah right bitch and I'm Saint Mary" Serena flipped Bulma over and took the knife then threw it out the window.  
  
"That was my best cooking knife!!" Bulma took a hold of Serena's neck and squeezed.. Serena slowly began to lose her strength and rolled over in weakness. Bulma had a insane look on her face. Trunks tried to pull his mother off of Serena. With an unknown strength she kicked the poor boy into a wall. That was all Serena could handle. Her hair turned silver using her magical energy she hurled Bulma into a dresser. Vegeta busted in the door at that précised moment he looked around. Trunks was knocked out, while Serena and Bulma was fighting. Serena stood up straight with a wave of her hand she pinned Bulma up to the wall.  
  
" I never hurt you Bulma so why must you bring pain to others?"  
  
"I don't know maybe cause you're a WHORE!!"  
  
"If that's the way you feel." Serena let Bulma down. "do what you feel is right." Bulma muttered something about a the Crystal and bolted past Vegeta. Serena walked up to Trunks and used her power to heal him.  
  
"Are you okay Serena?" Trunks asked when he woke up.  
  
"I'm fine you was very brave back there" Vegeta stood there looking very confused.  
  
"What happened?" he finally asked  
  
"Mo-I mean Bulma tried to kill Mo-I mean Serena" Trunks said. Looked like the kid had his moms mixed up. Serena turned to Vegeta.  
  
"It's time I left" She tried to walk past Vegeta but he grabbed her waist/  
  
" Serena...."  
  
"That is your wife I will respect her wishes and leave" Vegeta pulled something from his back pocket.  
  
"Not anymore" he gave the papers to her " I want what they call a divorce" (A/N: Whooo!! Hoooo!!) Serena looked through the papers they was all filled out and Bulma had even sighed them.  
  
"So you're free to mack?" Serena asked. Vegeta looked at her oddly.  
  
"I do not have the urge to mack" Serena smiled in her head. She had hope. They was no longer together but wait a second.  
  
"If you two are getting a divorce why did she attack me?"  
  
"Something about a Glass Tokyo" Crystal Tokyo?! Nah she hadn't even mentioned that while she had been here. Trunks tugged at Vegeta's pants.  
  
"I don't want Bulma to be my mom anymore" Vegeta whispered something into the young saiyin's ear that made the both of them smile. She was kinda wishing she had Saiyin hearing too.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya!! So Bulma's finally gone!! Happy? Well don't get to excited we have lots more in store for Serena. Does the term hell on earth ring a bell? Can't say anymore. But REVIEW!!! 


	11. Dimension dippin'

They stayed at the Motel 8 for the night so Bulma wouldn't go back for another murder attempt. Serena prayed that this mission, quest, or what ever the fuck this thing was would end soon. True the actual searching for the ring was low but a girl just didn't deserve this! And from using so much of her magical energy she was terribly weak. She fell into a deep sleep next to Trunks (A/N: boy do I have her asleep a lot)  
  
********Her Dream*********  
  
~To love you is to be around you.Your everywhere I go!! And everybody knows!! Dun a dunt a da a dah dah dun dun dah da da. Beautiful Stranger~  
  
"My dear Serenity you are so close to finding it"  
  
"Where is it? Is it here, or back with Endyimon, or a completely different dimension."  
  
"It's where ever you want it to be" Queen Selene was trippin' now she knew damn well she wanted it here and now.  
  
"Huh I don't understand"  
  
"I know, but I can't tell you"  
  
"Well you could of told me about Endyimon. A little insight on his malfunctioning ass would have been nice." Queen Selene sat down on a bean bag chair, then sighed heavily.  
  
"I have a confession. Remember the Moon Kingdom well Endyimon was the one who set Beryl free. And who gave Rini to Prince Diamond, and who lead Chaos on you, then killed everyone in order for you to become Sailor Cosmos. Although he didn't know about the last time." Serena had zoned out thinking about everything her mother had said. She snapped back to reality after a while.  
  
"How's Rini now then"  
  
"He's trying hard to brainwash the child but the kid has to much heart to be turned"  
  
"The scouts?"  
  
""They're fine Mina's doing a terrific job of leading them in battle" Serena smiled. Then again she was dreaming right? Everything has to be wonderful right. Unless it was really a nightmare. But it couldn't be a nightmare cause her mother as there. So maybe she should stop thinking, she was confusing herself. She peeked over her mother's shoulder only to see that dark figure again with the Ring on his finger.  
  
"Mother there it is" she whispered.  
  
"Catch him then" Serena stood up and chased after him. She was riding his heels, she was so close that she could smell him. But in a spilt second he pulled a miracle move pulled a back flip over her and took off in the other direction. Serena stamped her feet in anger.  
  
"How come even in my dreams I can't catch him!!" Queen Selene giggled.  
  
"You can catch him when you're awake" Serena shot her mother a look of pure insanity.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Good bye Serenity"  
  
"MOTHER!!"  
  
********End Dream********  
  
"Serena wake up Digimon on!!" Trunks said bouncing on the bed. He said something else but she didn't hear it. Instead she groaned.  
  
"It can't be daylight yet"  
  
"It's 6 am that's what time digimon comes on"  
  
"How's about waking me up when x-men comes on?"  
  
"Well okay" Trunks got up and walked outside "Serena said come back when X- men are on!"  
  
"Trunks who's out there?"  
  
"umm.. Rei, Hotaru, and Pluto" Serena shot straight up and bolted out the door.  
  
"Aunt Bunny I heard Bulma went psycho hoe on you!" Hotaru said while embracing her.  
  
"You okay Serena? If you want I can use a kick ass enchantment on her."  
  
"I'm okay Rei. Just no spells." Serena said.  
  
"If I was there she would have been the headless horseman..lady.person erm.thing"  
  
"I would have been charged with arson"  
  
"I'm okay there's no need for violence" Vegeta walked over to where the three girls was standing.  
  
"Well Bunny-hime I can finally take you to that ti- dimension." Pluto said with a encouraging smile. Serena put her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's what you said last time"  
  
"Then you totally ditched us" Rei said. Pluto looked at her feet, and sighed deeply.  
  
"The Queen has returned" was all she said.  
  
"Beryl?"  
  
"Chaos"  
  
"Frezia?" Gohan looked around and saw everyone staring at him. "Well we never knew if Frezia was a boy or girl." Serena rolled her eyes  
  
"I always thought Ami was the Queen he was talking about." She said  
  
"I don't know of the woman's name but she bad *real* bad." With a wave of her staff Pluto opened a portal. "You must hurry time is limited" Hotaru let that register for a while.  
  
"But you're the Guardian of Time. You could make more time for Kami's sake!!" She yelled. Gohan patted her on he shoulder.  
  
"Come on Trunks time to kick Queenie butt!!" Goten called.  
  
"We're leaving all ready?" he ran out the hotel room and was the first one through the portal. Serena swallowed hard and grabbed Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Please don't make me let go" She said quietly. Vegeta squeezed her hand and together they walked through.  
  
It wasn't to bad. Yes they were in a forest and they was hiking. But it wasn't as bad as the Black Forest, no dinos and the ground was soft.  
  
"This isn't as bad as the first one" Hotaru said  
  
"Yeah no mud and no giant ki balls coming after us" Serena said looking at Vegeta.  
  
"And no one to grind our nerves" Vegeta said he then looked at the blond "Then again." Serena shoot him a playful look. Rei cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Which way?" She asked.  
  
"There toward that castle tower thingy." Serena said happily. "Why that way?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because in fairy tales castles and villages always provide information or help." Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is not a fairy tale its reality." He growled.  
  
"yeah but if we walk we should also get a good lay of the land."  
  
"It'll be quicker to fly."  
  
"But what if these people can sense energy? Then what? Walking may be slower but it may save us some energy and unnecessary battles." Serena was proud of her self. That actually made sense. She hoped she didn't stun the Saiyin Prince's pride to much. Goten and Trunks had rushed ahead.  
  
"Wait" Rei and Serena called after him. Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"They can take care of themselves". She nodded her head. She was kind of scared of what was out there.  
  
"And these tennis shoes or so much more comfortable then house shoes." Hotaru said.  
  
"What is up with you and shoes?" Gohan asked. Hotaru shrugged.  
  
"I like comfort" She simply said. Rei had styled her hair like a big braid. Goku had a silly grin on his face like he just had the biggest secret. Rei kept turning back and hushing him up. So she was in on it too. When they rested for the night Serena would have to pry it out of her. Vegeta was quiet and walked way behind them claiming that he hated walking with the idiot. Boy was she getting bored. Rei was still busy keeping Goku quiet. While Hotaru was asking a billion and one questions and spacing out when Gohan answered (a/n: I do that all the time ^_^)Goten and Trunks was way to far ahead for Serena to even hope of catching up to. So it seemed she only had one choice, which also happened to be her favorite. She stopped and let the others get ahead of her. Then she ran back to Vegeta.  
  
"Hi Veg-head!!!" she chirped popping out of nowhere.  
  
"I don't get you"  
  
"What's there to get?"  
  
"After everything that has happened to you, you're still smiling"  
  
"Well my brother always said 'I wont get mad I'll get even with you'" Vegeta laughed lightly.  
  
"Good motto, your brother must of be very intelligent"  
  
"Nah we just fought a lot."  
  
"How do you plan on getting them back exactly?" Serena thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't now but it'll be unforgettable" They walked a little while longer. There was a beep coming from Serena's video-link.  
  
"Hi Aunt Bunny Gohan says that we should stop here considering that we don't know what comes out at night here."  
  
"Okay" Vegeta cut her off.  
  
"Don't let Gohan look at the sky. Tell him that we need to make some adjustments."  
  
"...ok" Serena looked at him oddly.  
  
"The tail onna if we want to survive the night it'll hafta go. He can't control it yet."  
  
"No not again!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Control what?" Serena asked in her most innocent voice.  
  
"You won't see it so don't worry about it"  
  
"But"  
  
"Hush.." Serena shut up. Vegeta picked up the pace. It was hard for her to keep up, but they did get there quickly. Gohan was lean against a tree with his eye closed. Serena was clueless on that one. Why couldn't he look at the sky. She looked up at the sky to see what was wrong. Nothing was different except for the big beautiful full moon.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Serena yelled. She pulled out her Moon Crescent Wand and her Luna Pen and held them up in the air. Light sparked around her and entered into her wand pen and body. Vegeta stared for a moment then tended to Gohan.  
  
"Damn no knife, scissors, or anything"  
  
"What do you want to do" Serena asked.  
  
"Removed the tail" Hotaru gasped.  
  
"But it's so cute!! Why does it hafta go? Wait her take my staff! Anything but the Tail!!!"  
  
"What if it's cold tonight? Tails do other things" Gohan said more calmly then Hotaru but still a little frantic.  
  
"Can you control Oozar? Does she know?" Goku said. Gohan nodded no sadly.  
  
"What's Oozar?" Rei asked. Serena was equally curious. Gohan turned his head. Goku walked out farther in the forest claiming to be going hunting and Vegeta just plain didn't answer.  
  
"Tell us!!" Serena begged.  
  
"WERE MONKEY!!!!" Trunks and Goten called in unison.  
  
"Huh?" Hotaru said. Gohan and Vegeta looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"It's when we get really big!!"  
  
"And grow a long tail and hair!!!"  
  
"And become a monkey!!!"  
  
"And stomp everything in sight. It's so cool!!"  
  
"Ok...makes a weird sorta sense" Rei said.  
  
"If you want I could cut it off" Serena volunteered. Everyone rolled their eyes " Really I can!"  
  
"I cant even tear that thing off. How could you?" Vegeta said. Serena just had to prove that she still wasn't weak.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!!!" her transformation was different this time way, different. Rei and Hotaru's jaws dropped. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!" he ki crown slashed Gohan's tail off. "see I told you I could do it"  
  
"So you did" Vegeta said. " But your transformation.." Serena looked at herself and gasped.  
  
"Cosmos?!" Hotaru said. "I thought that was Chibi Chibi?" Rei looked up to her for answers but Serena only shrugged.  
  
"Ya know you look kinda fairyish" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah like a big birdie" Goten said.  
  
"I hope you can fly with those." Goku said reappearing without so much as a berry" "How do you feel" Vegeta asked.  
  
".Good, strong, better. I don't understand how the only way for this to happen is if everyone died..." Serena eyes began to water at the thought of her fallen scouts.  
  
"Wait Serena at least two of us are her so that's not it" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah Aunt Bunny Mama and Papa are a lot tougher then Endyimon" Serena sniffed loudly.  
  
"Your right but why else have I gotten such a big upgrade"  
  
"Maybe the ring is near" Trunks said. Serena transformed out and quickly fell to her knees. That took a lot of energy from her. She slouched against a tree.  
  
"wow wee I'm not doing that again any time soon." Vegeta sat next to her. Hotaru picked up the lifeless tail.  
  
"I giant monkey isn't to bad." She said sadly. Gohan put his arm around her.  
  
"It'll grow back"  
  
"That women cares more about his tail then he does" Vegeta whispered. Serena giggled. It was true. She laughed even harder when Gohan started tripping over absolutely nothing. Goku laughed so loudly that the birds in the trees flew away. Goten kept telling Trunks that his brother was still cool even though he was a little clumsy. Rei had stared a fire from a pile of leaves. Serena cuddled up to Vegeta. Ooh. he was so warm and soft. He wrapped his arm around her. Life couldn't get any better for Serena. Who cares about some dumb old ring. She was trapped in paradise with the man she loved. Loved? When did she started using that word to describe him. She wasn't supposed to be in love it was only suppose to be a crush. She was still supposed to be mad and hurt from Endyimon. It wasn't fair! She *wanted* to be angry, she wanted to be held. WAIT!! She was confusing herself again. Love- crush, Want- abandon, Good -warmth. Yeah those were two words she could understand. Those words meant something to her. Good and warmth she stood for those right about now. She had to stop thinking know and sleep in the good warmth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bum bun bunt ..who is this queen lady we've been hearing so much about (as if you haven't figured it out) Does Trunks really like Digimon? And why in Sam Hill did Serena go Sailor Cosmos on us? Well reviews will give you the answers!! Keep beating and peace out!!!! 


	12. Welcome to Crystal Tokyo

She couldn't sleep, but then again she couldn't get up. Vegeta had a strong grip on her. She managed to squeeze and wiggle free. She walked around absent mindedly totally confused. When she got the Crystal she received an upgrade. But when the 5 witches came it was love that made her more powerful. But what was even more odd was when Pegasus helped her out from time to time. So exactly which one happened? Maybe all three. She wasn't looking where she was going.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Aunt Bunny?" Serena spun around . Rei and Hotaru had followed her into the forest.  
  
"Oh hi"  
  
"Serena you didn't hear us?"  
  
"I fell twice" Hotaru said. In her deep thought she hadn't heard anything.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah tell us , they sleep pretty hard ya know" Serena just walked away. The girls walked even closer to her.  
  
"You've never hidden anything from me before"  
  
"Yeah pure hearts don't lie"  
  
"Yeah how would you know!"  
  
"Because well erm.I don't know"  
  
"But Serena you can trust us" Serena didn't know why she was getting so defensive. It was just a simple crush not like she faints every time they touch (A/N: sorry I had to use that.)  
  
"Alright . I'll tell you" Rei and Hotaru looked at each other.  
  
"We think we know"  
  
"Let me try to read your thoughts" Rei placed her hand on Serena's head. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "You like Vegeta.." Serena was stunned. She knew Rei was good but wow.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"I told ya I'm a physic"  
  
"Actually we figured it out while when you went back for Vegeta when we were walking." Rei said  
  
"Ya know what that means" Hotaru smiled. "Serena's got a boyfriend!!"  
  
"Serena's got a boyfriend" They chanted together  
  
"He is not my boyfriend..yet" she added lowly  
  
"Excuse me what did you say" Rei said acting like she was hard of hearing.  
  
"She must *love* him" Hotaru snorted.  
  
"Will you be quiet!!" Serena yelled in frustration. "if you wake them up..I'll hate you forever"  
  
"Serena every one knows but him."  
  
"You might as suck it up and tell him"  
  
"We saw how you was all cuddled up with him"  
  
"And that humongous smile on your face."  
  
"Tell him and get rid of the stress"  
  
"Or he might find someone else" That one struck a nerve for her. Some one else he wouldn't do that , he *did* know right?  
  
"That one got to her Rei"  
  
"Yeah maybe we should leave"  
  
"No wait stay, I'll tell them as soon as we reach the castle"  
  
"That'll be tomorrow"  
  
"Why wait so long?"  
  
"Be cause I want to be sure that nothing happens"  
  
"But the awkward silence tomorrow"  
  
"It's gonna be harder the more you wait"  
  
"Oh shut up! At least I'm telling him!" she smiled "What about you guys when are you telling them"  
  
"I haven't told Gohan yet but-"  
  
"A ha what about you Rei"  
  
"..."  
  
"You hafta tell them too when we reach the castle"  
  
"But"  
  
"Hush yo mouth! You will too do it so I wont be alone" Serena looked around. Hey where is camp?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Are we lost?"  
  
"No of course not follow me" Serena lead them farther from the guys and deeper into the woods.  
  
"Are you sure we aren't lost" Hotaru asked. Serena sighed maybe she was going the wrong way.  
  
"Hotaru can you sense their energy?" he asked.  
  
"No their all hiding it"  
  
"I have an announcement to make" She said loudly. " We're lost"  
  
"I'm hungry" Rei complained  
  
"Why don't you climb that tree and bring down some coconuts" Hotaru told her  
  
"Those aren't coconuts they're monkey butts"  
  
"Ewww." Serena rolled her eyes. Well at least they wasn't yelling at her. She heard some noise from a distance. "Shhh." she told them. The sound got louder and louder then it stopped. " I think its gone" Serena said in a low voice. Just then a group of girls in black and white sailor suits jumped from out of the bushes  
  
"You're trespassing on royal ground!" A tall one said  
  
"Let me go!!" Serena heard Trunks say.  
  
"Calm down Trunks we'll be okay" Gohan said calmly.  
  
"I CAN TESPASS ON ROYAL GROUNDS IF I FEEL LIKE IT" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Vegeta you really aren't helping the situation any" Goku said.  
  
"Wouldn't it be a lot easier to blow them up dad?" Goten asked  
  
"no we want to be friends" Gohan asked. How in the world were they caught was beyond Serena's knowledge.The girls cuffed them and lead them to the guys.  
  
"THE ONLY REASON WE WAS CAUGHT WAS BECAUSE WE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU !!!!" Vegeta roared reading Serena's thoughts. She cringed this wasn't the oh-I- miss-you-so-much response she was hoping for.  
  
"How did you guys get caught?"  
  
"Our guard was down" Goku sounded pissed too. Kami they had screwed up this time.  
  
"Sorry but we got lost..." Rei said in her innocent voice.  
  
"Doing what?" well at least Vegeta was little bit calmer.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" one of the black n' white girls said. They walked in silence the rest of the way. The pace was quick but they reached the castle in no time. All the while Vegeta was mutter things under his breath. The palace was beautiful. It had birds, flowers, and butterflies everywhere. They took two steps forward and a dramatic change over took the whole group. Everyone young and old became even younger. Vegeta and Goku looked about 20 or 21. Gohan looked about 14. Serena, Rei, and Hotaru all returned to their normal ages. Trunks and Goten had returned to their baby days each about 3 years old.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked with his voice crackling.  
  
"I think we got younger" Goku said  
  
"Wells state the obvious" Vegeta said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Pluto must of tricked us!" Serena said angrily.  
  
"No way my mama would never" Hotaru said  
  
"I hate to say it but Serena is right" Rei said  
  
"She sent us to our dimension but ahead about 2000 years"  
  
"Well if we went ahead in time why did we get younger" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well .because.oh go ask Pluto!"  
  
"DIDN'T WE TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Shutting up now" Hotaru said in a squeaky voice. They walked up the thousands of stairs. Kami her feet hurt and Vegeta wasn't even looking at her. And her confession was today too. Rei was in the same predicament she was in. Hotaru and Gohan had made up and was now playing a silent game of 'hit me and I'll hit you back'. Trunks and Goten had fallen asleep but then again was only three. One of the black and whit girls unshackled Serena.  
  
"You shall be the one to explain to the King and Queen why you trespass." She was dragged to the throne room. Serena swallowed hard as the door open. The room was decorated in red and gold. She walked shyly up to the thrones but only one was filled. She smiled at the person who was sitting in the chair.  
  
"So Serena how was your midnight stroll."  
  
"You know exactly what happened so don't play" Neo Queen Serenity (A/N: hereby called Serenity) walked over and gave Serena a hug. Serena smiled again. "It's good to know that even in my old age I still look good"  
  
"I trust the guards lead you safely here"  
  
"Well no the actually cuffed us together and power walked us here"  
  
"I'll have to talk to Ruka about her troops" Serenity lead Serena out the throne room to the others. "Guards make sure our guest have plenty of food and drink and suitable accommodations" They each got their own room.  
  
  
  
*******Back in the throne room*******  
  
"Onna may I *please * get up now" King Vegeta said. (A/N: hereby called K.V.)  
  
"umm. no I think I like you better down there" Serenity giggled K.V. got up anyway. "Hey!! I said stay down!"  
  
"Women I do as I please Now I get to see exactly how good I looked when I was young"  
  
"Oh goodness no! Now I hafta deal with your King Size ego"  
  
"That's what you said I do to"  
  
"Oh.shut up Veg-head"  
  
"Onna this is my final time telling you I'm King Vegeta"  
  
"Veg- head!!!" K.V. got up and walked toward Serenity. Serenity got up and made a break for it K.V chased after her.  
  
*****back to our guys*****  
  
Serena sat in a bubble bath. "Hey Rei" she called  
  
"Yeah Serena?"  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"life is good"  
  
"Oh yeah" Thin folding walls separated the girls while they was bathing. The jet bubbled massaged every inch of their body  
  
"Know what could make this better?" Rei asked. When know one said anything she answered her own question "Chocolate"  
  
"yeah chocolate"  
  
"Filled with caramel."  
  
"we're gonna be prunes" Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Just one more hour" Serena said slouching lower in the water  
  
" Just a little while longer" Rei whined  
  
"Ok" They sat there for another hour, after using all of their will power they finally got up. Serena wrapped her self up in a towel and walked to her closet and there it was. Her queen dress without the wings. Prefect she would need the dresses confidence for confessing. She put it on and was amazed at the way it fit. Now she looked good and felt good. She walked out the room with sheer confidence dancing around her. She was soon joined by Rei who wore a red skirt coming to her knees with a spit down on the side, and no sleeves. Hotaru skipped out her room in a cute little purple skirt that brought out her eyes.  
  
"Ready?" Serena asked  
  
" Affirmative" Rei said  
  
"lets go" Hotaru said. They walked to the court yard where they had told the guy they would meet them at. As soon as they saw them they stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Not ready"  
  
"Negative"  
  
"Lets go back" The guys was nothing short of a dime piece. Vegeta was wearing a fitted white armor with a long black cape that hung to his knees. Goku and Gohan was wearing the exact same thing only in a deep red and blue.  
  
"It took you long enough" Vegeta said shooing butterflies away  
  
"Yeah we been here for a while" Gohan whined (A/N: okay so kid Gohan grinds my nerves)  
  
"What took ya" Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Ya know beauty takes time" Serena said.  
  
"And we do look good" The girls exchanged high fives  
  
"We've been her for an hour already" Gohan whined again.  
  
"But more importantly where were you last night" Vegeta said in his serious tone.  
  
"Well we took a mid night stroll and got lost" Serena said  
  
"Why did you go" Goku asked  
  
"You don't wanna know" Rei said  
  
"remember last time" Hotaru reminded them.  
  
"Fine tell us where we are" Vegeta demanded  
  
"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo" a voice said from behind them. "I'm Neo Queen Serenity and in fact she is my younger form" She pointed to Serena.  
  
"Who if you're here them so am I" Hotaru said. She jumped up and ran out of the courtyard with Gohan close behind her. Serenity shook her head.  
  
"Don't even bother to chase after them" She took a breath "well I can say your a lot closer to the Ring then you think"  
  
"Where is it then"  
  
"Cant tell you that"  
  
"Who's the Queen?"  
  
"Cant tell you that either"  
  
"Can you tell us anything?" Serena asked getting annoyed  
  
"Nope but I can let you stay here awhile"  
  
"I guess that's alright but what's up with Pluto?" Serenity smiled  
  
"me"  
  
"are we here?" Goku and Vegeta asked together. Serena almost laughed at the look on their faces. They kinda looked like giant 4 year olds.  
  
"Only women are here, men are of no importance" She cringed like someone was yelling at her. Now Serena knew she was lying, but she said nothing.  
  
"Wait if Meatball head is here, and Hotaru then I must be here too" Rei said. She calmly got up and walked away.  
  
"Hey! Where is she going" Goku asked  
  
"To find herself" Serenity said. Serena now understood what they was doing, they was luring the guys away. Damn now she was stuck with herself. She knew herself well enough to know that she wouldn't take the hint. "Any Questions?"  
  
"Why aren't I here" Vegeta demanded  
  
"You.who are you?" Serenity said. Vegeta's jaw dropped "Just kidding you are handling your own problems" Serena laughed. Like she could ever forget him.  
  
"Well I'll be going now I need to find my way around the palace"  
  
"You won't I still get lost" Serena got up and left the courtyard. She turned a few corners hoping Vegeta had followed her. After a while she gave up. He was probably still asking where he was exactly. She started to head back to her room. Alone. Maybe it was her destiny to be alone. At the end of every battle it was her who stood alone..Not this time in the morning she would find Mina she needed a good love spell. Until then she would sit on her balcony and look at the moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiya guys!!! Okay so none of the questions from last chapter was answered so here's one. Trunks doesn't like digimon he likes SPONGEBOB!!!!!! Review review 


	13. my feeble lemon

Calmness swept over her body and peace entered her soul. Everything should turn out well in the end. This was proof right?. But then again where was Rini and the King. Fuck it.they was probably out somewhere. The door slowly crept open.  
  
'You've caught him Serenity' her mother's voice echoed in her head. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Onna I'm tired of playing these games" Vegeta said taking slow steps toward her.  
  
'He'll give you the Ring''  
  
"Come here onna" Serena looked away from the window and met him halfway.  
  
'Serenity-' Shut up mother she yelled in her head. 'okay okay good luck' Queen Selene left her daughter's head.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" She said innocently  
  
"Onna you know why I'm here" she blinked "You're playing dumb now." Whose playing was the real question. She thought she was the one who was supposed to confess. "Ever since I felt a .power radiating from you and pulling me in. Today I give in. That's right you win and I'll say it...I love you" Serena smiled and tears of joy swelled up in her eyes. She wasn't sure what was suppose to happen next. The whole thing was awkward, but just by looking at him it wasn't over yet. He led her to the bed and sat her on his knee. He began kissing her neck then out of nowhere he bit her! She had heard of doing it rough but this was ridiculous. She was bleeding for Kami's sake. But all at the same time she felt a tsunami of foreign memories and thoughts in her head.  
  
"What the hell just happened" Serena asked while holding her neck.  
  
"I'll explain later just bit me back the same way I bit you" Obeying she bit him as hard as she could on his neck too. The whole bleeding part was kind of sick but weirdly exotic at the same time..  
  
(A/N: You guys are probably saying 'hey where's the freakin' lemon you stupid little girl. But since I suck at writing them I'll replace the lemon with one of my all time favorite songs 'Last Night' by the group Az Yet hope ya enjoy!)  
  
Last night  
  
You were so in to it  
  
You told me secrets that  
  
You never told a soul  
  
You was so nervous and  
  
Yet oh so comfortable  
  
As we explored your vision of love  
  
I drank your wine  
  
As you taste mine  
  
I kissed your lips  
  
You felt my body slip  
  
Into your soul  
  
I heard you moan  
  
I almost cried because it was so beautiful  
  
  
  
Last night  
  
I was inside of you  
  
Last night  
  
While makin' love to you  
  
I saw the sun (the sun) The moon (the moon)  
  
The mountains and the rivers  
  
I saw heaven as I made sweet love to you  
  
  
  
Last night  
  
There was no planning it  
  
It was so special  
  
And so very innocent  
  
We talked of memories  
  
Our favorite fantasies  
  
As we explored our vision of love  
  
Deep into the night  
  
Right by the fireside  
  
You felt my candle light  
  
In your soul  
  
You felt incredible  
  
I started to explore  
  
I almost cried cause it was beautiful  
  
Last Night  
  
I was inside of you  
  
Last night  
  
While making love to you  
  
I saw the sun (the sun) The moon (the moon)  
  
The mountains and the rivers  
  
I saw heaven as I made sweet love to you  
  
Sunlight, Red roses  
  
The sent of you,  
  
it calms the heart  
  
The sight of you  
  
I fall apart  
  
When we're in love  
  
That's when it comes  
  
And I'm so in love  
  
I'm so in love  
  
(A/N: okay all done^_^)  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" They laid in the bed side by side. Serena was gonna ask him about the whole biting thing, but something new and spectacular happened. The ring around Vegeta's neck began to float completely off him. The silver coating split off and it began to glow gold. Her wand was also glowing and floated toward the Ring. The two merged together as a ring around the moon.  
  
"The Golden Millennium Ring..." Vegeta said in shock Serena blinked a couple of times and then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You had it all along.And Pluto and Mother knew..tricky, Tricky tricky"  
  
"You have it now so we'll rest today ad go after your ex tomorrow" Serena snuggled beside him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta why did you bite me"  
  
"I have *a lot* to teach you onna" he cleared his throat. " That was called a 'bonding bite' it means your mine forever" he stroked her hair. (a/n: is or just me or did he just sound like a creepy stalker man?)  
  
Serena awoke the next morning to an unnaturally loud knock on the door. The sun wasn't even up, yet someone was going to break down her door.  
  
"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE SO WAS I A THOUSAND YEARS AGO!!!" this was getting creepy now. She looked over at Vegeta who was still asleep. They was safe in the Palace right? She wrapped a blanket around her naked body. She opened the door and screamed in shock. Vegeta woke up then bright eyed and bushy tail. Serena stared at the queerest thing she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh.my." Serena said  
  
"Who is it?" Vegeta asked. Serena moved out the way so he could see. "I knew it!! There had to be men here" Serena looked at him oddly. Then a thought popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey you look like your dad.a lot..only with more gray"  
  
"By god I was a sexy devil" K.V. said  
  
"I * stay* a sexy devil"  
  
"Only with gray" Serena snickered. The two ignored her and began to talk. After an hour of hearing them ramble Serena got bored. So she showered and put her clothes on. If everyone else could have a nice conversation with themselves she could too. She told the two goodbye and started to navigate the palace. The walls were tall but she could still saw the sunrise. Serena thought hard about where she would be when the sun rose.sleep of course but then again Vegeta would of surely woken her up. So..to the kitchen!!! The only problem was she had no clue to where the kitchen was. She sighed and leaned against a wall, then she saw a familiar blond. "Haruka?" Sailor Uranus turned and looked.  
  
"Serenity-hime it's been so long since you called me that" Then she took a closer look. "Oh my god Serena"  
  
"Uh..hi. Can you show me to the kitchen"  
  
"Oh looking for Serenity aren't you? I saw. Hotaru running around here with some nappy headed boy" Serena snickered. Sailor Uranus lead her to the kitchen. She took a deep breath. " Oh no looks like Serenity's cooking again" She quickly ran away. Serena slowly walked in the kitchen and waved the smoke away from in front of her. She heard a cough I front of her.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Uh..*cough* yeah" Serena walked even farther into the smoke.  
  
"Kami sama what are you making" Serenity's eyes began to tear "  
  
"I wanted to make breakfast for everyone before you guys left but I burnt the bacon, eggs, and toast"  
  
"Well I never learn to cook then." But Serenity's tears left just as fast as they came  
  
"That's okay I can use magic pretty well!" With a wave of her hand all the smoke vanished and there was enough food to feed a small army sitting on her stove.  
  
"Who's all coming to this breakfast?"  
  
"Both Gokus, Gohans, Vegetas, Trunks, Gotens, Hotarus, Reis, and of course us"  
  
"Wow that..16 people. And ten of them can eat a whole truck"  
  
"I know" Serenity held her hands out like she was holding something. The food floated up and as she walked the food followed her. "Could you get that for me?" Serena ran ahead and opened the door to the dining hall.  
  
"wow" The dinning hall had one huge table with food stacked all over it. Bacon, French toast, ham, fried eggs, waffles, pancakes, sausages, scrambled eggs, fruit loops, among many other things.  
  
"Everyone should be coming in 5.4.3.2.1" and right on cue everyone walked in. Trunks and Goten was holding the kid version of them selves. Hotaru and her older counterpart; who looked like Mistress Nine walked in having a fake fight with their staffs. The Reis wore the exact same outfit and the exact same hairstyle Serena could hardly tell them apart. The Gokus wasn't wasting any time food was already being shoved in their mouths. And the Vegetas was last as always an completely calm about it. (A/N: oh yeah I completely forgot!! Serena and Veggie-chan can now do a little something I call e-mail. When they send each other mental chat it'll look a little something like this okay?)  
  
Where are you Serena? Serena nearly jumped when she heard that . She looked over to Serenity, who turned away.  
  
Kami I must be going crazy  
  
I figured that out long ago Serena jumped again. Know she was sure it was Vegeta's voice.  
  
Here goes nothing. Hi Vegeta  
  
Finally you get it onna. Now come here Obediently Serena walked over and sat next to Vegeta. K.V. and Serenity stood up at the head of the table and held up their glasses full of orange juice.  
  
"To the guys going out in to battle today" Serenity said  
  
"Good luck your gonna need it" K.V. said. The two began to babble on and on.  
  
What are they talking about? Vegeta asked  
  
Smile and nod that's how I passed Math Serena said. She began to feel as if some one was once again picking at her brain. But you only got a D-  
  
oh shut up!!!  
  
"But of course we know two aren't really listening"  
  
"So those two will have the hardest time"  
  
"Since we ARE telling them everything that's gonna happen"  
  
"Isn't That right Serena" Serenity said. Serena dropped her fork.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well of course Vegeta can answer can't you" K.V. said. Vegeta nodded as if her knew what was going on.  
  
"Pass the orange juice" K.V. massaged his temples.  
  
"Oy their gonna get smacked around"  
  
"Oh wait could you please repeat it to us?" Serena asked sweetly  
  
"Um.no" Serenity answered  
  
"Where's the orange juice?"  
  
"Should have been paying attention Serena" Serenity said  
  
"I'll ask one more time before I get violent. Where's the freakin' orange juice?!" K.V. finally passed the orange juice to Vegeta. Serena and Serenity let the subject drop and finished eating their breakfast. Slowly but surely everyone left to rest up before the big fight. And Serena found herself leaning Vegeta who was against a tree just beyond the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. A little relaxation was all they needed. Quiet and Calm was the words to describe their minds now. They didn't notice or care that Gohan and Hotaru had made them Home in a game of tag. Or that Rei had accidentally set the very tree they leaned against ablaze. Or that Trunks had waddled out the palace and into their laps. They all enjoyed this moment of peace before they fought for and most likely died.  
  
  
  
And we leave the chapter off on that happy note. Question if any one knows where to put a Yugi-oh and Blue's Clues crossover? Oh yes it will be insane^_^ 


	14. The Begining of the End

Now it was time. Everyone was ready. Serena was nervous, her stomach was uneasy. Hotaru had thrown up twice already. Rei was muttering things and setting random objects a fire. Goku and Gohan was stretching, while Vegeta leaned against a wall and all during this time Serenity and K.V. walked among them. They all waited for Pluto. The Guardian of Time was late. This was not a good sign. Serena had her wan in hand. Serenity grabbed her younger form's hands and straighten them out.  
  
"Hold it straight okay?" Serena nodded. "Okay then Good luck" A breeze blew in the trees and Pluto appeared.  
  
"Good Morning" she cheerfully said.  
  
"You wouldn't be so happy if you was gonna do what we are gonna do" Hotaru said then she looked at Serenity. " Got any stomach medicine?" Serenity nodded no. Hotaru returned to her post by the plant.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Rei said  
  
"..Ready" Hotaru said before vomiting again. Goku and Gohan nodded stiffly.  
  
"Does it matter if I am or not" Vegeta asked. Serena nodded no  
  
"We're all ready" Serena said. She picked up Trunks and handed him to Vegeta. Gohan was holding Goten.  
  
"The children will return to there usual ages when you enter the right time" Pluto said. She waved her staff and a portal appeared . Serena gripped Vegeta's hand tightly and together they walked through the portal.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Endyimon had made Earth a giant slum. Building were broken down to rubble, rats scurried everywhere, and it was dark.oh so dark. Serena kneeled next to a dead body. "Oh God Endyimon I never knew." Vegeta pulled her away from the body trying not to vomit himself. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air.  
  
"And I always thought he was a tree hugging hippie" Rei said trying to lighten the mood for everyone. Hotaru kicked a stone.  
  
"I think we severely underestimated him" She said. Trunks turned around.  
  
"Hey does it feel like we're being followed?"  
  
"Yeah I kinda get that feeling too" Goten agreed.  
  
"If only we had a light" Goku said sadly. With a smile Rei concentrated a fireball on her finger.  
  
"There light" She said proudly. Serena peered into the darkness. She saw what looked like a small mammal, a rat or a dog, maybe a cat.  
  
"What *is* that?" Vegeta asked obviously disgusted. Serena looked closely at the cat. She notice the moon sign on it's head.  
  
"Luna?" Serena asked. The cats eyes opened wide.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know me?"  
  
"It's me Serena" Rei and Hotaru had walked up behind her.  
  
"And Rei"  
  
"And Hotaru" Luna stared hard before sighing with relief.  
  
"Oh girls it's been so long!! Look how you all have grown! The others will be so pleased to see that your alive an well!" She smiled a kitty smile.  
  
"The scouts are *here*?" Serena asked.  
  
"Follow me" Luna began to run over and under all types of things. Serena and the others were fast enough to keep up her though.  
  
"How do we know we can trust her" Vegeta asked while running.  
  
"She's the one who awakened my powers, my mother's royal adviser"  
  
"Then where was she?" Serena stopped  
  
".I don't know" She began to run again "I trust her though!!" Luna finally stopped at a small shack.  
  
"Go in, go in" she urged them. Serena walked in and saw the tiny building had been magically modified to fit all the scouts. (A/N: sorry no starlights).  
  
"Serena!" Everyone said at once. "Rei! Hotaru!" Serena gave each one of them a hug. Haruka looked at the men.  
  
"Who are they Serenity-hime?" She asked. "Oh meet Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks" Serena said pointing to each one as she said their name. Haruka stared hard at the guys  
  
"They're the ones from your last transmission?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"How did all this happen?" Hotaru said looking out a window. Mina hung her head.  
  
"After you guys left Darien just snapped. Poor Rini she came to help and he snatched her saying that he had the right to raise his daughter." Lita took over the story.  
  
"Rini fought hard, shit *we* fought hard but he was to powerful. And with Ami's help we lost Rini. After that troops came with orders to destroy everything." Now Michiru took over.  
  
"They killed so many pre hearts and innocent souls saying how it would please their Queen. We thought they had you guys. We never knew they had so much power." Haruka now.  
  
"We still fought even though there was nothing to fight for. Then she came.The Queen. That bitch through something in the air and blocked out the sun stars and everything. So much more died." Tears bled from Serena's eyes.  
  
"So this Darien guy is pretty bad" Gohan said.  
  
"This isn't the top of it" Mina said " During the Moon Kingdom he let Beryl out! He let her out when we were younger! He gave Rini to Prince Diamond! He set that bomb on Hotaru! HE'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL US FROM THE START!!!" She yelled clenching her fist.  
  
"UGG I so hate him" Michiru said.  
  
"We all do" Haruka said. " But Bunny you have no idea how good it is to see you"  
  
"Maybe I'm a bit outta order but shouldn't we be thinking of a plan of attack" Goku said.  
  
"No Goku you're right" Mina said.  
  
"Where is he stationed at?" Serena said. Lita lead her to the window.  
  
"There" She pointed out to a mountain with a castle carved out the mountain it self. There was a little light coming from the window but it still *looked* evil.  
  
"This guy is *very* creepy" Goten said.  
  
"You're not getting scared are ya" Trunks said  
  
"N-no it's just dark"  
  
"And the boogeyman lives there and eats little kids with tails and black hair"  
  
"DAD!!!" Goten screamed. Trunks turned to Serena laughing  
  
"sorry but the opportunity was way to good"  
  
"We can't have you scarred now" Gohan said rubbing Goten's hair "You two are our secret weapon"  
  
"How do you get in castle" Serena asked trying to get everyone back on track. She could hear Vegeta's mind wondering off on orange juice again.  
  
"The only way is to climb" Michiru said.  
  
"Unless you can fly" Mina laughed.  
  
"Does anyone know their way around the castle?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Artimes is on it right now" Lita said. She walked in front of Goten and Trunks. " Are you gonna let the children fight?"  
  
"What's wrong with us fighting? We're as strong as any of you" Trunks said in defense.  
  
"Besides we let Rini fight" Serena said. Lita shrugged. After a while Artimes came running in through the window.  
  
"Rei, Hotaru And Serena!!!" he looked at the guys " I don't know who you guys are but I'm glad to see ya !!" Serena petted him on the back.  
  
"Good to see you too"  
  
"Yeah I missed your kitty ways" Rei said  
  
" I missed you yes I did" Hotaru said rubbing his face. Mina face grew stern.  
  
"Enough with the mushy stuff. Art how'd it look" A life like hologram appeared from his symbol.  
  
"The castle is hard to scale but not impossible. Endyimon's room is on the 2nd floor. The whole thing is guarded heavily. And they have these guns that shot out theses little balls of light that hurt like hell."  
  
"That must be ki balls..but how did they learn?" Serena said.  
  
"Well anyway the quickest way to Endyimon's room is up the stairs. But it's also the hardest." Gohan, Goku, Gohan and Trunks all grinned widely"  
  
"We'll gladly clear it out" Goku said.  
  
"Oh yeah a little moving target practice" Gohan said.  
  
"Bet I can kicked more butt than you!!!" Trunks challenged.  
  
"No way Trunks!! Put your money where your mouth is!"  
  
"15 bucks"  
  
"Your on!" They took out their money and gave it to Hotaru.  
  
"Keep this until we have a winner okay?" Artimes cleared his throat.  
  
"When we get to the hall we'll need to be VERY quiet" Haruka, Michiru, Mina stood up.  
  
"We're good at sneaking around"  
  
"And while all of this is happening we'll need a distraction." Rei, Lita and Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Start a fire for instance.." Rei said.  
  
"or fuck up the electricity." Lita said  
  
"And.blow.shit.up!!" Hotaru said practically jumping. Michiru looked at her making her quickly calm down.  
  
"Then that leaves you two to go to Endyimon" Artimes said looking at Vegeta and Serena.  
  
"I have a little revenge planned" Serena said evilly.  
  
"I just need to hit someone repeatedly." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
"Then all that survived will meet Serena and this guy to help with the battle."  
  
"Don't die on me you guy I have a new recipe I wanna try on you guys" Serena said with a huge grin.  
  
"Die now or another day" Mina said.  
  
"Probably some more cement cookies" Lita laughed.  
  
"My cooking isn't *that* bad!"  
  
"Are you kidding? Remember when you was sick for a week from eating your own egg foo young" Rei said.  
  
That made everyone a lot calmer Vegeta sent her  
  
Who said I was trying to calm everyone down. You are *going* to eat my cake! Vegeta smirked. Mina clapped her hands together.  
  
"Okay guys we attack in 600 hours"  
  
"Just enough time to sleep" Haruka said.  
  
Hi guys this is almost the end of my story. And also next chap will be the revealing of the Queen!! Thanks for reading and as always REVIEW!!! Peace out and keep beating 


	15. The Queen

Serena was standing by the window unable to sleep. Adrenaline rushed through her vein giving her a fighting high. She was to hyped to sleep. She paced over everyone's sleeping bodies, when one grabbed her ankle.  
  
"Onna you're suppose to be sleep. And your constant worrying is keeping me awake." Serena was about to ask how did he know about the worrying then she remembered the whole bite thing.  
  
"Hey you're suppose to be sleep too."  
  
"Calm down and rest. You need it"  
  
".I'm okay. You know right before a fight how you get really nervous. And how you wish time would go by faster. I'm at that point right now" Vegeta sighed and pulled his mate close.  
  
"Don't worry. Sleep" He stroked her hair and her eyes began to droop. (A/N: works for me^_^) All at once 4 sleeping bodies popped up.  
  
"That's why he came with you" Mina said.  
  
"He wanted to help" Lita said  
  
"Because.." Michiru said.  
  
"He's your boyfriend!" the all said in unison.  
  
"Oh come on guys, you said the exact same thing when we was 14" Serena said rolling her eyes.  
  
"And it's still fun" Mina said. Serena shrugged.  
  
"Well at least their still the same."  
  
"I can't Sleep" Hotaru said sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, really I wanna be a human flame thrower" Rei said still lying down.  
  
"Exactly how many people are gonna be on these stairs" Goku said.  
  
"And how strong are they?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Are the big strong men getting cold feet?" Haruka asked mockingly.  
  
"No no no but I need to pace myself"  
  
"We'll if everyone is awake I guess we can attack early" Mina said. Serena pointed over to the children.  
  
"We gotta let those guys sleep" She said. Vegeta rolled over.  
  
"And me.."  
  
"What about that whole sleep is for the weak thing" Goku said.  
  
"I'm tired Kakkarot"  
  
"Vegeta's weak! Vegeta's weak!"  
  
"If you don't shut the hell up I'll blast you into the dimensions we've in and 17 others!" Goku shut up fast. Two hours later Goten and Trunks woke up.  
  
"Is any one else awake" Trunks said semi loud. There was a murmur throughout the room. "Oh *everyone* is awake"  
  
After the scouts had suited up they began their walk to the castle. Even Luna and Artimes had decided to join this battle. Once at the foot of the mountain they all looked up.  
  
"That's a long way up.." Hotaru said. Haruka nodded and began to grab the edge, until Goku grabbed her.  
  
"We *can* fly" He said before scooping her up. Goten had Michiru and Gohan had Mina. Serena just gave Rei and Hotaru wings again. Now she was happy that she could fly on her own now but *whew* it was hard. Flying with Vegeta was great but she didn't want to get scared stiff before she started fighting. Then again...  
  
"Having a bit of trouble onna'" Vegeta said with his usual smirk.  
  
"No I'm doing just fine" she stuck her tongue out at him. Vegeta looked a bit shocked but then he stuck his back out at her. Once at the top Rei, Hotaru and Lita got as far away from the group as possible. Then  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CLASH!!!!"  
  
"MARS FIRE SNIPER!!!!"  
  
"SILENCE WALL!!!!" Buzzers started going off like crazy. Haruka grabbed Serena by the arm.  
  
"Come on now's our chance" The all quickly ran inside Artimes lead the way.  
  
"The stairs are this way" Luna said. Trunks and Goten ran ahead to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What the hell are these?!!" Trunks said jumping back  
  
"I don't know but they sure are ugly" Goten said. Serena peeked around the corner. There was thousands of these blue grass hoppers and little green men everywhere.  
  
"Cell JRs and Saibamen." Goku said solemnly.  
  
"Dad didn't we kill them all?" Gohan asked. Vegeta just turned away.  
  
"What's going on Vegeta?" Serena asked clearly confused.  
  
"There was two extra seeds. Plant them and they give off new seeds and so on and so on"  
  
"These are yours!!!!" Goku said completely shocked.  
  
"Technically yes.but I lost all the Saibamen on Namek" Gohan sighed.  
  
".well I guess if you didn't mean it."  
  
"Okay change of plans!" Haruka said looking on to the crowd of minis. " Michiru and Mina you and I are to stay here and help. Luna and Artimes you can lead them the rest of the way"  
  
"Remember, right until you see the big black doors"  
  
"Serena you'll be okay" Michiru encouraged.  
  
"But, But, But"  
  
"GO!!!!!" The four ran up the stairs.  
  
"Number 12Trunks I'm in the lead!!!"  
  
"No way this a'll be number 14"  
  
The creepiest part of the castle had to be Endyimon and the Queen's hallway. It was filled with the ugliest gargoyles you'd ever seen. There was no sound except the faint buzzers going off, and darkness touched everything. Serena touched Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Damn what's up with the lack of light around here?! I'm about to trip over these damn gargoyles!" he spat angrily. Luna laughed  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid now? Not the Prince of all Saiyins!" Serena teased.  
  
"Do you mock me?"  
  
"umm.yep.I think I am" Serena took out her wand and it began to glow. " But here's your light"  
  
"What happened to your Crystal?" Artimes asked.  
  
"Long story" she turned to Vegeta who was smirking at her.  
  
"we're near the doors"  
  
"I know" he walked yo to her and kissed her lips "Hey I can't go into a fight with my knees weak!" He ignored that.  
  
"We go in together, we leave together, and we die together if it comes to that" he said.  
  
"We are gonna get the others to help okay?" Artimes said right before taking off with Luna close behind. Serena pushed open the door and saw Rini in a pink flowing gown with a golden tiara on her head, did I mention the fact that she was shackled to the chair and gagged  
  
"Rini!!" Rini's eyes widen and she tried to scoot out toward her mother. Serena and Vegeta ran toward her. "Don't worry we'll get you out!!" Together they began to fiddle with the chains. Vegeta finally un-gagged the girl.  
  
"Mama!! Dad!!" Rini yelled in pure happiness.  
  
"It's okay we'll get you out" Serena reassured her. Vegeta tried to break the chain that tied her.  
  
"What are these damn thing made of?!" Vegeta said after they wouldn't break.  
  
"The queen lady said saiyin proof metal" Vegeta looked at her oddly.  
  
"First ki, then cell jrs and Saibamen now saiyin proof metal who in the hell is this Queen anyway"  
  
"I don't know but she's crazy as hell!" Rini said. Serena was about to tell her to watch her mouth then she realized the kid probably is stressed beyond all reason.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" A familiar voice said. Serena and Vegeta's head turned sharply only to see Endyimon/Darien standing there looking dead at them. He looked horrible. His hair hadn't been combed and the bags underneath his eyes sagged to the ground and he was paler then usual. But on the other hand he looked a lot buffer then the last time she had seen him. As a mater of fact he was looked swollen. His arms hung lazily at his sides and he almost seemed drunk. "Oh I remember you. Serenity right?" He walked toward her. " The so call Princess of the Moon Kingdom" He shook his head. "Where have you been these months? Cowering I suspect.doesn't matter. Who's this? Probably some innocent man you put a spell on" Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Serena placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's get Rini first" The door burst open and Trunks ran past Endyimon and right to Serena.  
  
"Serena! Serena I won the bet!!" he grinned widely " Those mini guys are gone. Everyone else is outside trying to find the others but I came to help."  
  
"Great here's your first task: untie Rini" Serena said.  
  
"Look another Rugrat. That filthy mutt. Now I remember you both. Vegeta and Trunks.the shame of all Saiyins. It's a shame you didn't stay with Frezia things would have been a lot easier." Trunks eyebrow raised.  
  
"This must be that Endyimon jerk" He said. Endyimon smiled and the door opened again.  
  
"Aw how nice. Allow me to introduce my new wife" he took a women's hand..(A/N: the moment you've been waiting for.Whose the Queen? Kami sama I love messing with people ;) ) and pulled her in front of him. Vegeta's jaw dropped and Trunks stood up.  
  
"That's her mama! That's the Queen!!!" Rini hollered. Serena still couldn't see the women.  
  
"Oh I forgot the Moon Princess can't see her from way over there" Endyimon clapped his hands and a dim light overtook the room.  
  
".Bulma." 


	16. We won! then agian maybe not

(A/N: Hiya everybody!!! Well in order to answer a question that was in a review the 'why is Bulma bitching on Vegeta if she's the one cheating' {Sorry I can't remember your name for the life of me.} Well it's a classic feeling of insecurity that people have toward their lover. Honestly everyone has it but when you're the one cheating it raises up a lot and you think that your lover is doing the same thing to you. It really drives you crazy. See just a little psychology for you guys. { and I'm only a high school freshman} And thanks for all the lovely reviews keep them coming!!! Now on with the fic)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena always knew she was crazy but this was beyond ridiculous. Bulma? What in the hell did she do to Bulma?!  
  
"Oh Serena long time no see bitch" Bulma said with a grin.  
  
".Bulma why?"  
  
"Why?! Why?! I had a multi trillion corporation in my hands I controlled everyone and everything, then he came" She pointed to Vegeta. " So what he scared the living shit outta me. Wanna know why you died on Namek? Because I gave Frezia a power boost with this" She held a small box in he air. " It boosted his power enough to defeat you I thought Goku to but who knew he was gonna go Super Saiyin. And I was stuck with the little brat Gohan for six weeks. I was the one who let Gero out, and Cell free. I was ashamed that I slept with a filthy monkey and worse yet had a mutt of a kid!! I thought Chi- Chi would understand me but no she said I should be honored to have such a strong child.I complicated her birth thus killing her. After Buu killed me I talked to this Beryl lady. She told me of a double agent named Endyimon, I joined him for the promise of power. That stupid Pluto intercepted the Crystal I was suppose to find but you came and destroyed the damn thing!!! So I decided to rebuild Frezia give him another go. He would of won too if you hadn't showed up. I even tried to kill you but that damn kid and 'moonlight'" Serena looked at her oddly "DON'T YOU GET IT ???!!!! I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!!"  
  
"I always knew mom was nutcase" Trunks said . He went back to fiddling with the chains " Damnit how do you get these things off!" Serena and Vegeta walked slowly toward the couple.  
  
"You crazy ass bitch" Vegeta said in disbelief  
  
"I can't believe you'd do this for us" Serena said in her nice- girl- that's- about- become- really- mean voice.  
  
"All hell's finna break lose"  
  
"and your gonna be dumb enough to try to take out the flame"  
  
"As if your weak moon magic can save you" Endyimon said  
  
"Vegeta your power is nothing compared to ours" Serena nor Vegeta so much as blinked. Endyimon stood up straight and Bulma pulled her hair into a ponytail. If anyone would of told Serena her wife would come down to this 3 weeks ago she would of laughed in their face.  
  
Vegeta you okay  
  
I'm fine, worry about your self . I don't know which one I wanna slap more  
  
Me neither.  
  
"Serena hit her good for me!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Daddy kick his ass!!!" Rini yelled.  
  
"Hear that? She called me Daddy!" Endyimon yelled in glee.  
  
"Moron she was talking to me" Vegeta said rushing at him. Endyimon power had grown since the last time Serena seen him. He had equaled his power to Vegeta's thus pissing them both off. Serena had little time to compare their power for Bulma rushed at her. Her hits still packed a wallop, but this time Serena was hitting back. Each couple raged war against each other. Serena finally made a critical hit to Bulma's jaw sending her into a wall. While Vegeta gat Endyimon in the stomach making him fall to his knees vomiting. Serena walked slowly over to Bulma and amazingly the broad got up. She concentrated her energy to her hands forcing her nail to become super long. (A/N: think Wolverine from x-men)  
  
Holy shit the bitch has a weapon!!!! Serena screamed.  
  
Damn!! Damn damn him too!! Vegeta said backing up from Endyimon. Endyimon had drew his sword. Both Serena and Vegeta had a hard time dodging the sharp points but could hold their own. The Earth Prince put his whole body into swinging that sword and cutting Vegeta's head off. And honestly Serena didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Bulma had gone into a rage slashed everything and was showing no sign of slowing down.  
  
you okay over there she heard Vegeta say.  
  
Fine, fine just a little worried Serena kicked Bulma in the gut.  
  
Bout what Vegeta threw a ki ball that bounced off Endyimon's armor.  
  
How long can we hold this up?  
  
"I got it!!!!" Trunks said standing up. Rini shook the chains off and removed the golden tiara from her head.  
  
"Great now we can help!" she hugged Trunks " Thanks! MOON PRISM POWER!!!" The two children ran off to help their parents. Bulma stopped and looked at Trunks .  
  
"Damnit boy I don't need your help!!" she yelled at him  
  
"I wasn't gonna help you anyway I like Serena better!!" he said while sticking out his tongue. Bulma just stood there looking completely shocked . Serena took this chance to attack.  
  
"GOLDEN LIGHT BLAST" Bulma screamed as the light engulfed her body. The light disappeared and Bulma's body lay lifeless on the ground.  
  
"p.*cough* .bitch" with those last words she 'stopped'. Endyimon ran over to her.  
  
"Bulma no!! He looked over at Vegeta. " You and your bitch did this." He charged at Vegeta and with one quick smooth punch Endyimon was laying on the ground.  
  
"See onna that was kinda fun." Vegeta said . Serena looked at her slashed clothes and cuts all over her body.  
  
"Yeah.fun.lets not do that again." Rini jumped in her arms.  
  
"Thank Dende you came!! These people were crazy! They kept trying to get me to open the portal to where you was at, But I gotta admit I like the dress" Serena hugged her child.  
  
"Are you okay they didn't starve you or anything" Serena asked  
  
"Mommy I'm fine, they couldn't touch me" Vegeta walked over to Rini.  
  
"you probably want revenge on them right."  
  
"Yep" Rini said.  
  
"You probably want to really hurt that guy over there" Rini's eyes narrowed and Vegeta's smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Vegeta you cant attack them when their down!!!" Serena barked at them  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's inhuman!!"  
  
"It's okay I'm the one and only Lunajin" Rini said with a big grin. Serena, Trunks and Vegeta all exchanged looks of confusion. Rini sighed. " Half Saiyin, and half Lunatarian duh!"  
  
"Oh" they said in unison.  
  
"Oh wow you're a half breed too" Trunks said happily. Rini placed her hand on his shoulder. " Trunks we have a hell of a lot more in common then you think" yesh maybe he was spending to much time with Goku.  
  
"Like what" Rini turned him to Vegeta's direction.  
  
"Him for starters he's related to us in the same way"  
  
"Then that'll mean .you're my sister!" Rini began to clap. Serena rolled her eyes and turned the kids to the door.  
  
"We'll just leave now"  
  
"So we're just gonna leave them there" Vegeta said slightly disappointed.  
  
"What ya wanna bury them?" Vegeta was about to answer when Trunks cut him off.  
  
"Is it just me or does it feel like we're watched." Serena began to feel it too. She looked over at Vegeta who definitely looked uncomfortable.  
  
"If we hurry up and leave we cant feel like we're being followed" Rini said walking toward the door, with Trunks right behind her. Serena and Vegeta kept their slow tired pace. Serena heard a small squeak but was the floorboard. Suddenly she was frozen; she moved her eyes to look at Vegeta the same had happened to him. A small blue haired women walked around them. "Well looky here a lunacickle, and a Monkeypop.  
  
What the fuck just happened  
  
Ami  
  
well wow we!! Where did she come from? Reviews are always welcome and Kami sama I want more of them!!!! Peace out and keep beatin! 


	17. it's overfinally!

Shhh..it's 2 am in the morning. Mind you I'm on punishment still. And parental controls are worse then ever What's the big deal of getting a 'd' in computers. It's obvious that I can use one. Any how last chapter and I'm gonna cut it short due to lack of sleep you understand.  
Ami walked over to Endyimon and popped a senzu bean in his mouth, she then walked over to Bulma and did the same. As soon as Endyimon could stand he dipped Ami into A deep kiss then turned to Bulma and licked at her lips. . He walked over toward Serena's and Vegeta's icy prison.  
  
"Forgot about her didn't you moony. Well you always was a bit of a flake" He pretended to think before a wide smile spread across his face. " I think I'll drop you two out the window and watch as your body get smashed into a thousand pieces." Serena began to panic, for some reason a thousand pieces of Moon Princess pop was NOT the least bit comforting. Vegeta sensing her distress powered up trying to melt the ice.  
  
"Try as you might Little Man, but your ki has nothing on my chi." Ami said laughing.  
  
"MARS FLAMED SNIPER" Two fire arrows hit Serena and Vegeta's ice cells melting the crystal and freeing them. Rei ran up to Ami and put and arrow to her head. "Move and I'll burn you alive" she said coldly. Endyimon and Bulma made a run for it but for some reason beyond Serena's knowledge they ran smack into an inviso-wall  
  
"There all your Aunt Bunny" Hotaru called. With a large jerk Serena felt as though she was falling but her feet was still on the ground. She glances outside and saw Haruka and Michiru smiling at her.  
  
"Now you don't have to worry about falling out Bunny-hime" Haruka said smiling. Rini ran through the inviso-wall.  
  
"Mama we went and got help. Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Gohan are taking out the last of the guards" Mina had also walked the wall and was now tying and gagging Ami. Ami moved quickly and hollered like a manic so..Mina shoved the apple that gagged her even further down her throat.  
  
"Shut up hoe!" She looked over toward Serena and Vegeta. "It's a go Meatball head" She gave them a thumbs up. Serena and Vegeta exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"If it ani't broke don't fix it" Serena said finally grinning nervously. Rini ran up to Endyimon and tugged at his pants leg.  
  
"Psst.I've got a secret to tell you..come on bend down." The idiot obeyed. "PINK SUGER HEART ATTACK" thousands of pink hearts came shooting out at Bulma's and Endyimon's legs.  
  
"The kid has spunk" Vegeta said in an approving voice.  
  
"Take that, and that, and that" Rini said switching positions every time. Endyimon finally got made at the hearts and just as thunder clashed outside he smacked the Mini Princess. Serena's jaw dropped. The wind howled as Vegeta powered up. Rain started to pour as Serena reached for the Encircled Ring Wand. She quickly transformed into her 'fighting gown' (A/N: you know her moon princess gown.pity it's gonna get dirty) She ran over and checked on Rini, the poor thing's face was swollen and was unconscious. She met eyes with and equally anger Vegeta right across from her. They both turned and Gave Bulma and Endyimon a look that could freeze Hell's flames. They walked slowly but strongly toward the couple with the hate dancing in their eyes. Vegeta didn't even have his trademark smirk on. Serena aimed her wand in front of her. Where as Bulma was preparing a ki blast of her own. The wind from Vegeta powering up blew Serena's gown. Vegeta place five ki bombs on each of his fingers (a/n: that's 25 people)  
  
"That was MY daughter" Vegeta said barely speaking  
  
"My Candybaby" Serena said. Bulma's ki blast was now massive and she finally launched it at the two. With a little effort Serena managed to push it back behind them. Vegeta let his bombs fly all over the floor. Serena's ki blast came pouring out of her wand directly at Bulma and Endyimon. Bulma red ki blast was soon joined by Endyimon's black and slowly the two merged into one Hellbomber.(a/n: nice name eh?)  
  
A little help Veg-head Vegeta moved his index finger positioning the bombs behind Bulma and Endy. He then walked toward Serena m and merged his Big bang with her attack. Rei and Mina turned to watch the fight. Hotaru stood just beyond the wall eyes fixed on the four. Rini began to stir and finally wake up. Haruka, Michiru, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Lita, and Trunks al sat in the window staring. The Trunks opened his mouth.  
  
"Go Mom and Dad!!!" he yelled shattering the silence.  
  
"yeah go Serena and Vegeta!!!" Goten cheered.  
  
" Aunt Bunny!!!.Uncle Vegeta!!!" Hotaru called. Pretty soon everyone was cheering them on and booing Bulma and Endy. Goku even added King and Queen to his. For the first time ever Serena's friend was all there cheering her on while they was alive. This gave Serena a new determination to keep them alive. With a explosion new found energy Vegeta and Serena pushed back the Hellbomber and engulfed Bulma and Endy's body thus destroying them.  
  
There was a moment of silence then a incredibly loud cheer. Serena looked around and then at her mate. He was bloody, sweaty and stinky (a/n" wouldn't you be a little musty after all of that) but she still jumped up in his arms and hugged him tightly. Hotaru started jumping up and down, she reached for Gohan and pulled him info a hard kiss. Gohan got up staggering while Haruka and Michiru gave him a death stare. Goku was actually tossing Rei high in the air and catching her and Mina was having a ball nearly strangling Ami: who looked as though she was in for the biggest spanking of her life. Rini, trunks and Goten were booty bumping occasionally sending Rini flying into a wall. Lita Artimes and Luna was dancing all around in a circle. Serena looked back to her mate and kissed the life out the man.  
  
"WE DID IT!!!!!" She yelled. Everyone cheered. Finally a little order could finally be restored. Trunks ran up to Serena and tugged at her already tattered dress tear a piece off. He quickly hid it behind him and looked up at with a huge grin.  
  
"Does this make you my mom now?" That one took Serena by surprise and she frankly didn't know how to answer it. Luckily Vegeta knew what to say.  
  
"yes" He said simply.  
  
****later****  
  
They returned to the DBZ universe to collect the dragonballs. Serena was determined to set everything right in both places. She had asked the Dragon to return everything exactly how it was 2 months ago in both dimensions. And that was just one wish. Everyone was now racking their brain trying to figure out what to wish for next. Ami was still tied up and was begging for mercy. Haruka began to smile as she whispered something in Michiru's ear who nodded and passed it on , and on and on until it finally reached Serena and she began to grin shamelessly. Everyone eyes narrowed as the looked to Ami who was now covered in a thick sweat.  
  
"Mina I really think you deserve the honors considering you are the one who had put up with her shit while commanding troops" Sere said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Stopped torturing Ami and stepped forward to the Dragon.  
  
"We wish for Ami to have a one way ticket to the place where all of the universe's villains are stored." Mina said laughing. Ami's eyes widen and somehow she managed to spit out the apple that she should of choked off of.  
  
"Wait you can't!!! Do you have any idea what will happen to me down there.??"  
  
"other then being tormented by every bad guy ever.yep" Haruka laughed. Everyone gave her one last kick before she pooffed away. Serena and Vegeta turned to walk away. When Vegeta began to smirk.  
  
"You know we got Capsule Corp all to ourselves now.." He whispered. Serena began to smile madly until there was a loud crash from behind them.  
  
"Forgot about me? Must of some how slipped your mind. Any way mom, dad, what are we gonna do now?" Trunks said completely unaware that they was trying to get away from him.  
  
"Get a damn lock" Vegeta said.  
The end .And please review. Don't forget to check out See ya next life time. It's written by my best friend Saturn but since she's to lazy to get her own account she uses mine. I'm thinking about doing a fic with an original character. Would you read it? Well peace out and keep beatin' 


End file.
